Luna and the Straw Hat Pirates, part 3
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: Here we go, yet another fan fic written by me. I swear, this will be the last story of my journy in One Piece, so R&R me hearties!
1. Yumegypt

****

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

**Here we are! A new and improved fan fic! And I swear, if people want me to write more chapters, PLEASE, for the sake of One Piece, review! (starts crying as people pass by) P-L-E-A-S-E!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Yumegypt

Two days had passed since the ambush of sand freaks riding phoenixes. Robin was trying her best to heal her burn wounds, along with Usopp's, on their shoulders by using Choppers medical supplies. Brooke was merely fixing his hat on his head as Franky repaired the damage done by the flames. The most critical area that has been burned was the ladie's rooms. Luffy sat around at his favorite seat as he stared out at the ocean. With Nami gone, Robin did the navigation. Everyone had to do extra work since Sanji, Matt, Richie, and Chopper disappeared.

**(Anywhere)**

Nami, Becky, and Reese were still riding with the sand freaks. The leader eventually had all of them land on, well, land. The three pirates looked around, notticing that they were inland, and that they were in some sort of desert. It was hot and dry there, but one of their captors handed them cloaks, just like in Arabasta. Their leader got off his horse and signaled his minions to do the same and tie their creatures to the ground. Becky and Nami got off as the leader helped htem down, Reese merely landed in the sand. Soon enough, they were chained and dragged across the sand, in Reese's case actually. They walked over a sand-dune for thirty minutes before seeing a giant door in the ground. The leader stopped and he turned to Becky,"You are aware why you're here?"

"Why are we here?" Nami asked him, he pointed at Becky's wrist. On it was a golden bacelet that was similar to the Bracelet of Anubis in the Mummy, only it had a gryphon instead of a scorpion. "Isn't that one of the tresures we found on Skypiea-"

"I saw a gold jewelry box on you desk, and I opened it. This thing was in there. I took it out and it clung to my wrist like a leech! Then, it showed me old buildings, ruins and stuff-"

"And that is why you're here with us. Anything else you would love to add?"

"The box said I had 9 days before the Dream Prince wakes up-"

"Yes, but did you forget, that when you put the bracelet on, you have but nine days to reach the Kagami Shiro in the oasis behind the Yume Kado before the bracelet itself sucks the life out of you?"

"That part I missed...I didn't know those things wre real!"

(Note: I was watching the Mummy when I wrote this)

**(Anyday)**

"Guys!" Chopper, Tsuki, and Matt were waving their hands in the air as the raced to them. "We found a town up ahead the river!"

"River?! I thought-" Richie began.

"We drifted here last night, you won't believe where the hell we are." Matt said. "Arabasta's-"

"ARABASTA?!" Sanji yelled. "That's, like, near Reverse Mountain!"

"No, no, no, no, Arabasta's twin country."

"Remember the Yume Kado?" Tsuki asked, Sanji nodded. "Becky's dream land is an actual kingdom in the Grand Line!"

"I never knew Alabasta had a twin country." Sanji muttered, he took Luna in his arms. "Where's the town?"

"Up ahead, duh." Matt replied as he pointed ahead. "She still hadn't waken up yet, eh?"

"An explosion that big wouldn't take her down that easily, trust me, I've seen her myself."

"Sure you have, an explsion is another word for your-ow!" Matt was elbowed in the ribs by Richie while the walked up river for several minutes beore arriving at a sea port similar to Nanohana. "Chopper, can't you heal her?"

"No, but I was able to pull this out." Chopper showed the guys an arrow, the tip was made of terquious while the feathers were those of a phoenix's. "I don't know what was inserted at the tip, though. The poisin isn't recorded in any book."

"Then let's go find some shamen voodoo docter guy to help us." said the wise Richie, his clothes were different since he looked like the Medjai from the Mummy. "If there's anyone who can fix my girlfriend, it's that kind of person."

**(Anyplace)**

"Can you take a large guess on where everyone is?" Chehero begged Robin in the kitchen, the rest of the crew was having a meeting.

"It's hard to tell." Robin frowned. "One half was kidnapped, the other half was thrown overboard. For all I know, they could be anywhere."

"Yeah, and with Nami gone, it'll be hard to know where to go." Brooke added. "The Grand Line is like hell itself right now."

"Tell me about it." Franky said. "A-"

Zoro cuts in with a serious face (doesn't he alwas have one?),"Screw navigation." He caught everyone's attention. "Listen to me here, who would be the one's who are in most danger right now?"

"Becky, Reese, and Nami, they were kidnapped." said Usopp.

"Who are the least in danger?"

"Chopper, Sanji, Richie, Luna, and Matt. Your point?" Chehero asked.

"I've got his point." Robin had solved yet another problem. "We should go after our enemy."

"What about Chopper and the others?" Usopp asked as he stood up strait in his seat. Luffy stood behind them with his arms crossed and had his face hidden behind his hat. "Luffy, we didn't see you come in-"

"Straw Hat, you need to make a choise on who, where, or what to go after." Franky said gravely. "We can't slip up the crew anymore."

**(Anytime)**

"You know, it wouldn't kills us to give us your name." Reese broke the tense silence between captuors and prisoners. The leader and his servants gave glances at each other and shrugged. "Well?"

They've been going through a long dark tunnel for several hours, the only light that was there was their torches. The leader gave a sigh before decided to show his identity, he slipped off the mask and Becky and Nami jumped. He was Prince Yume! Only, he looked like a rotting corpse like the curse from PotC: the Curse of the Black Pearl and the Mummy, his minions did the same, each of them had the head of a jackle, it gave them the Anubis look.

"I wish I never asked." muttered Reese as they made their way.

"Yeah, tell me about it." whispered the minion that held their chains. (boy, I think I made someone else say that) "We had a scary mask contest, guess who won? His royal highness."

"Ah."

"Ya know." Becky began. "I never knew you were real."

"Did you know that I'm real enough to take over the world with your bracelet?" asked the prince.

"I don't think that'll happen." she replied in a matter of factly.

"And what makes you think that?" Yume lowered himself to her eyelevel.

"Because...my big sister is going to kick-your-ass." she said every word in a serious way, it made Yume raise a eyebrow behind his mask.

"That depends, for the last time I saw her, she was thrown off your ship with an arrow made of manticore poison stabbing her back."

Becky's proud smile faded as Yume's serious face was replaced with a smirk of satisfaction, she went to Nami's side and hugged her waist. The navigator ran her hand through Becky's hair to calm her. "Shush, manticores aren't real..."

**(Anywhere)**

"MANTICORE POISON?!" the guys yelled at Horus. Horus was a middle-aged man who traveled across Yumegypt (lol, i got bored and couldn't think of a name for the place) in his own private train that was around 25 or more cars linked together. He too was dressed in the same style as Richie, black clothes, some jewelry, and a long sword with a blade that had curves. A small kanji for hawk was tattooed on his left cheek. The men were in a privet car, which was the last car. Horus had spotted them wandering in town, but what really caught his eye was the passed out Luna. He merely gave a curt nod, Luna laid on a bed made of hay.

"There is no way to cure her in the place and state we are in now. She will wake up, but she won't be the Luna you once knew" Horus spoke with the Arabian accent, he examined at the black arrow closely. "When, exactally, was she struck in the back with this?"

"Three days ago." the now calming down Sanji answered. They saw Luna's nose and ears twitch. "Luna-chan, are you okey?"

Luna gave a weak smile and nodded, Matt frowned,"That's new." Her eyes never glistened like they were supposed to, even Chopper noted this.

"As I had said moments ago. Due to fact she's part beast, the poison will not kill her as fast, but it will if we don't treat it within 9 days or less. I sence her spirit remains intact. All she needs is an encouragement."

"What you're saying is that she has a mental issue?" Chopper asked, he nodded yes. "That's not easy to cure."

"I know. Perhaps you young men can help her now. We must part-" he got up and was about to leave, but Tsuki held his sleeve.

"Wait, don't you wanna know how she got the poison in the first place?" Tsuki asked.

"Do tell shinigami." Horus sat back down. "Those who strongly believe in the gods are able to see them."

"That explains why you tossed an apple to me..."

"Offerings give luck."

After explaining what happened and how they got to where they were, the wanderer nodded at the end as a show of understanding. There was a long silence for a while before he spoke again,"So...it is all fiting together. Prince Yume has returned from exile."

"Yume, that crap-guy who tried to marry Luna-chan?!" asked Sanji, who nearly chocked on his cigerette.. "That means that Becky's dream land is real."

"Rebecca...what Devil Fruit has she eaten?"

"Yume Yume no Mi, dream dream fruit."

"When that particular fruit is eaten, Prince Yume comes to this country with that person to reclaim everything we, as in me and my people, had taken from him."

"We don't get what you're saying." Richie said. "Maybe you can explain it over dinner?"

"Yes, that would be better. You had givin me crucial information, and I shall give you my knowlage in return. As of now, I must attend a meeting up front." and with that, he stepped out through the back door and walked away. Sanji sat out back from a smoke while Chopper tried to speak to Luna. Tsuki settled himself in a bench that was nailed against the wall, along with Matt. Richie took a handful of hay from Luna's temporary bed and fed Pip, the goat munched on it happily.

**"ALL ABOARD!"**

The train started to move slowly as the whistle blew hard, it gradually picked up speed. Soon enough, they were going 23mph on the rails, Sanji came in.

"Looks like we'll be traveling with that Horus guy." he stood next to Luna and placed his left hand on her mouth. He elt her lips quiver on his skin before she opened them, her tongue snaked out and licked his hand in a single stroke. Sanji gave a smile and sat next to her, she wrapped her arm on his and placed her head on his shoulder. Horus entered from the fount door of the car. "Is there any way to bring back to normal?"

"Well, she'll stay in this state for a long while. No matter what you folks do, she'll still die in 9 days...but there is a single cure. It is known as phoenix tears, tears of a phoenix that has cried.There is a fountain that contains it, and that fountain is our destination, and hopefully our enemy's too."

"If Luna drinks from that thing, she'll be cured?" Matt asked hopefully. Horus settled himself on a chair.

"Yes." he pointed to a map of the entire country. It looked faded, but it was readable. "Earlier, we were stationed at a sea port to the south, now we're heading northeast, to the Phoenix Fountain. Do you kids know how too fight?"

"Hell yeah, we're part of the Straw Hat Crew." Chopper exclaimed.

"No, I mean fight the Sand Creatures. The only way to slay them...is to cut off their head with a blade."

"There's a problem with that, me and Luna-chan don't use our hands in battle." Sanji said. "Can't we kick thir heads off?"

"That's not possible. I suppose I have a weapon for you two though, for Red Leg fighters..."

**(Anyplace)**

Yume and his prisoners eventually reached a dead end. The prince took out his sword and stabbed the wall once, sparks flew before th wall opened itself like a door. Light blinded htem as htey tried to see what laid behind the stone door...

**(Anymintue)**

"What's your answer, captain-san?" Robin asked, even her tone was a bit dark. Everyone turned to him as Luffy took a deep breath before answering...

* * *

Gee what does Horus have for Sanji and Luna?  
What the hell's behind the door?  
And what will Luffy say?!

Review, I command you to.

(if I get five or more reviews, I'll write more!)


	2. Training on the Rails & Split Personalty

**Disclaimer: you know the drill! Me no own One Piece, savvy?**

**Next chappie.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Training on the Rails and Split Personalities**

It was around 8:00 in the morning when Horus decided to bring Sanji and Luna out onto the roof of the speeding train car. Luna sat on the ground with Sanji's shirt and jacket as he walked towards Horus, who started to speak over the wind,"You must pay attention to me from here on out as I train you."

"What's our weapon?" Sanji asked with a loud voice. Horus pointed at his legs. "What?

"Your body...Luna."

She stared at him.

"You listen too!"

Luna gave a nod of undersanding, but stayed on the ground.

"It's called Rankyaku, a basic move of Rokushiki, but powerful to the user if he/she knows how to use it. You can use that move to slice the heads off of those Sand Creatures in one fell swoop. All you need to do is kick you leg fast enough to unleash it. Watch" he lifted his leg a few inches before kicking hard at high speed several times. "_Rankyaku: Hawk Wave!"_

Several sharp air blades shot out from his leg and took the form of hawks, they flew through the air at an emensely fast speed and then crashed into a large large sand dune. The attack merely sliced it in half, sand flew in the air from the incredible impact. Sanji raised his eyebrow impressed while Luna still sat on her spot, suddenly, her eyes grew wide in fright and she got down on her belly He turned to her. "Eh? Luna-chan, it's not like he's going to hit you."

"**SANJI, GET DOWN!"** Horus roared over the train whistle and engine. "_Soru!"_

"Wha-?"

**CRACK!**

Too late, there was a bridge that came at them from the front. Horus disappeared while Luna ducked in time to not be hit. Sanji, however, turned at the wrong time and he was smacked against the bridge head first. Some blood from his mouth splattered on Luna as she got up after she passed under to see Sanji no longer there. Meanwhile, Matt and Richie were playing a game of tic-tac-toe when suddenly they heard a series of loud thuds above them.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked, Richie got up and opened the back door to see Sanji flying off the roof and disappearing into the distance.

"Bloody hell!"Richie exclaimed as he clmbed onto the golden handrail then stared out into the distance before kicking off to jump. _"..._bloody idiot, _SORU!"_

Tsuki went up through the roof to see Luna getting up and Horus have a face of disbelief. "Well?"

_"GEPPOU!"_

Luna jumped out of the way as Richie suddenly jumped onto the roof out of nowhere with a knocked out Sanji on his back. Horus started giving orders,"Richie, take Sanji to the car upahead, they'll know what to do. Tsuki, go to Matt and have him send this message up to the meeting room, car 7, then head over to the conductor and give him this notice."

He handed Tsuki two scrolls while Richie and Luna went back down to their car. When Chopper saw Sanji, he was screaming,"Docter, docter, wait, that's me"!

**(Anyway)**

Light blinded Becky as she was pushed towards the sorce. It was only a cavern, water filled it, but there was a tiny island in the distance, a stone bridge connected it to the main land. Soon, everyone's eyes grew accustomed to it, the only light from the outside shined down on a large pheonix statue made of solid gold. The way it was positioned made it look like it was about to take off. Yume gave a smile as he took Becky's wrist and pulled her along with him.

"I need you to wake up the Phoenix Fountain." Yume ordered, he held out her wrist as she tried to pull back, but he held her tightly. "Now, now, I need to look like my original form when I take over the world, so listen to me!" The bracelet sent out several tiny shock waves and the water around them started to move. Ripples were coming from the statue itself as its eyes suddenly turned blazing red, golden water spouted aroiund it and Yume dropped to his knees. "He's awake..."

"Water...made of pure gold...along with a statue..." Nami sighed dreamily with money in her eyes. "Oh, how much would it all cost?" She reached towards the water, but the guard held her back. "What gives?!"

"Don't touch it. when a greedy fool, like you, drinks from it, you'll be cursed like his royal highness over there. To undo the curse, he must drink from the fountain to become powerful once again-"

"Men." Yume appared before his minions, who got down on one knee and had their fist on the ground in respect to their leader's new appearence. He looked like the fake Yume Becky designed in her dream land, handsome, dashing, and graceful. "We shall ride to our next destination...to wherever the Bracelet of the Dream King takes us."

"Aye, your highness." the bowed their jackle-like heads once and got on their feet. A peacock walked in front of Yume, he suddenly grew big and changed into a human, he had a similar appearence as Yume, only, he wore a thin purple robe over his armor. He too gave a bow to Yume before speaking,"Aniki"

"Ah, Captain Akumu, you arrived. Stand so my little friends can see you better" Akumu gave a smile as he stood up. "Their names are Becky, Reese, and Nami-"

"Just like the legend?"

"Just like the legend."

"But...Nami, she's-"

"I'm fully aware of that."

"They're supossed to be the two sons of Adam, two daughters of Eve. You only brought two-"

"What the hell is this, Narnia?! Yume look like Caspian from the movie for god's sake!" Reese interupted.

"Come now, my son." Yume said as he placed an arm around Reese. "This is more than a dream, so everything is real..." Just as they were leaving, Yume lowered his voice to Akumu,"Activate the traps when we leave."

"Hai, Aniki."

**(Anywhere)**

Luffy fixed his hat, he said,"We'll go after Becky, Reese, and Nami. Sanji can take care of himself and everyone else, I trust him. The bastard who took my nakama will pay first."

The kitchen was quiet for a while, Luffy finally loked up,"Eh? Let's go and find them!"

"Aye, captain!" everyone agreed. They all went out of the kitchen and on deck, there, they started to set sail to the nearest island, aparantly, it was Yumegypt.

**(Anyplace)**

"Sanji..."

"Ah, do not worry, my daughter is a good docter." Horus proudly beamed, he didn't seem to be affected like the rest of the pirates. Luna sat next to Sanji as he was placed on top of crates covered in a large, soft blanket. It was a pretty bad scene since Sanji wouldn't stop bleeding and it was even hard to even look at him. Richie was helping Chopper to try and stop the bleeding, Sanji's blood leaked out, staining hte sheets. "I must admit, this is awful-"

"Horus, his bloody jaw is detached, don't joke about it!" Richie barked, even though he was a rival to Sanji, he still cared about him. While Matt would say,";Every man for himself",Richie would help anyone who's in a desperate situation. A girl wearing black, lacy silk came in, she lowered her hood to show them her face. She looked very much like her father since her cheek had a tattoo, only he hair was waist length. "And you are?"

"My name is Tori. Thank you for trying ot stop the bleeding of this young man, but I shall take over from here." she took out a flask that contained a golden liquid. She sat near Sanji's head. "This is the tears from the Phoenix Fountain, it can cure anything-"

"Wait. Can't you use that on Luna?" Richie asked, she shock her head sadly.

"No, these tears had been collected years ago. Father had told me of Luna's state, manticore poison is the hardest to cure, she must drink from directly from the fountain itself in order to get the full effect." Tori explained as she opened the flask. She leaned over him and tipped the flask over his broken jaw, the bleeding stopped and his jaw mended itself. "The Tears of the Golden Phoenix, a powerful medicine that cures all." Suddenly, Sanji woke up with his stomach jerking back in some sort of reflex, he thought he was still going to be smashed against the bridge.

"I remember asking Luna-chan something and turning my head, that's it." Sanji said as he rubbed his jaw. Luna lept at him and whispered something as she hugged him, he hugged her back while tangling his fingers in her hair. "It was nothing."

"Nothing?! Are you daft, mate?" Richie exclaimed. "We could hear your body thundering over the roof! You're lucky I was able to catch you before you hit the ground."

"That reminds me." Horus said. "You're able to use the six skills?"

"Yeah, I'm a Rokushiki Master."

"Good,Tori, take Luna to your room and give her new clothes."

Luna got up and fallowed Tori to the other side of the room as Matt and Tsuki entered the car, Matt said,"The guys in car seven agreed to whatever was in your letter."

"And the conductor said we can't stop until we reach th Phoenix Fountain."

"Wonderful." Horus smiled, it suddenly disappeared and he had a serious face. "The reason why I sent Luna out is because I had a thing to tell you that I hadn't been too truthful about. Luna is not in a mental shock."

"So she's faking it?" Sanji asked, he sat up while Tsuki and Matt took their seats. "Please tell me she is."

"No, she is in a trance-like-state. She can interact and speak with her surroundings, but at times she would have visions." Horus started to explain, the men nodded their heads as they understood what he said. These visions would come and she will interact in her own world, that is why you must keep an eye on her at all times. For if she does the wrong action at the wrong place, it would be cataclysmic scene. By the time Luna returns to us, she would be her normal self, be wary though. Understood?"

"Yosh." they claimed in unison, as if on cue, Luna entered the room dresesd up in the same style as Tori, Matt, Richie, and Sanji earned nosebleeds as they stared at her. "Sexy wolf!"

"Uh, is there anything wrong you guys?" Luna asked.

"Lemme see if she's normal." Matt said as he walked over to Luna and lifted her skirt, she kicked him hard in the head. "OW! Yep, she is."

"I can send you flying off this train if you do that to her again." Sanji growled as he held Matt's collar. Luna gave his the same outfit he used during the Alabasta adventure, he placed it on. "Thanks, I won't need my shirt and jacket anymore, it's too hot-" Luna suddenly pressed her lips roughly on his and gripped his head, his eyes were wide in shock while she did that for a full five minutes.She stopped abruptly and pulled back. Matt had a shocked face while Richie rolled his eyes, Tsuki and Chopper weren't looking. "Damn, since when did you start kissing me that way?!"

"What are you talking about? And why am I on top of you?"

She started walking out of the room,"I'll be in here if you need me."

The guys had their jaws on the ground, Horus aslo added,"I forgot to mention this...but she also does ,ahem, sexual things sometimes without even knowing it."

"What the fuck, that gives her a split personality!" they all yelled, they started getting perverted thoughts and images. "...sweeet..."

"So it would seem, Sanji, I advise you to be careful around-"

"He's gone!" Chopper said.

"Well, he's easily suduced, is he not?"

"Are you kidding me? He walked past me with that horny expression!" Tsuki pointed over to the door, Matt grew wide eyed as he rushed after.

**"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!"**

**(Anybody)**

The Sunny Go made her way to the nearest port, Luffy, Robin, Chehero and Brooke hoped off to the sea port. Chehero held up a wanted poster of Luna, Sanji, Chopper, and Matt. "Had you seen them?"

"Aye!" an old geezer came up to them.

Brooke suddenly asked,"Where?"

"They got on a train and are heading up to the Phoenix Fountain with Horus and his gang."

"Thank you." Robin smiled, she leead her nakama back to the Sunny Go. "Get ready for a trip up river."

"What? We're going up there?" Chehero indicated the Yumegypt River that was around 5 miles wide and 20 miles deep.

"Sounds good, we can get the Sunny to go through." Franky agreed upon Robin's sudden idea.

"Wait, how do we know it's the right way to go?!" Usopp asked as they started their voyage.

"I've read a book about Yumegypt, this is the country we are at. The Phoenix Fountain is one of many legends and tales, and is apparently one of the famous one since it has water that can cure anything."

"Cool! So we get adventure at the same time as we look for everyone-"

"Luffy, this isn't the time to play!" Zoro barked at his captain. "We came here to fetch half of our nakama and leave, got it?!"

**(Anytime)**

As they set up camp, the sun started to disappear under the horizon. Nami and Reese were tied up in Yume and Akumu's tent, Becky was the only one free to move around. She sat on the ground across from the two brothers. After an hour of silence, Yume finally spoke,"Would like to hear about the origins of the bracelet you bear on your wrist?"

"Sure, it's not like it'll save my life." Becky sarcastically replied.

"Good, listen intently as I explain..."

* * *

Whee, crappy back story is going to happen in the next chapter, gasp.


	3. Double Chapter

**Disclaimer: don't own one piece, all right?**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Meeting of Old

"Sire! Sire!" a minion came rushing into the tent, he panted heavily. "A train is approaching!"

Yume got up, along with Akumu, and asked,"What direction is it coming from and what is it's name?"

"None."

"Let them pass, anything that goes out of the ordinary, kill all. Take no survivors but steal their supplies."

**(Anywhere)**

"You kids, wear these." Horus said as he tossed Matt and Chopper fresh new clothes. Matt held up his share of clothes, he gave a shocked look. "What? Is there anything with it?"

"This is my old outfit." Matt whispered while hugging the long victorian coat, he placed it over himself and the glove and boots came on last. The only thing that was different was his clothes inside the coat, it made him look like Rick from the Mummy, since they were white and his pants were bageish/brownish. "Where'd you find it?"

"An old friend told me. We are to have a meeting with the Seven Guardians of Yumegypt, I am part of them, Horus the Guardian of the Sky. You can not go there dressed as you are, Sanji, Luna, and Richie are already dressed in their propper clothes.When we get there, do not speak unless spoken to, understood?" Chopper had on the same outfit from Alabasta, Sanji got up to fix his robe and asked,"Where do we go?"

"To car 7, on our way, do NOT make eye contact with anyone."

"Do it as ninjas? Simple, easy, I love it." Richie smiled. "Just like sneaking into the girl's bath-"

"**YOU ACT LIKE MATT?!"**Sanji roared, Tori entered the room just in time before Sanji can land a good hard kick on Richie's head.

_"Tekkai!"_

"Am I intruding, father?" Tori asked as she watched the fight that was paused.

"No, why?"

"Because they have decided to hold the meeting here."

**"HERE?!"**Horus nearly yelled in surprised, she stepped in and six cloaked men dressed in the same style as Horus came in. The each had a kanji on their left cheeks to represent which clan they were from. "Good evening."

The sat on the rug withtheir feet crossed in a circle, Horus joined in and one by one, they uncovered their faces. Only one of them neglected to do so. A bearded man with shoulder length hair with the kanji for wtater spoke in a wise tone,"Why must you cover your face? It is a meeting, are you not bound to our Brethren? Guardian of the Dark Country?"

"Gurrrrrr..."

They turned their heads to see-

"Luna?" Horus turned to her so suddenly, you can hear his neck crack. "Luna? Did you just growl?"

**Ka-chack!**

"Matt, what're you doing with your iron gun?"

"Nothing, I just sense a...thing." Matt casually replied. "So, hooded guy, show us your face."

"I feel I have a right NOT to." the man responded, the cloth muffled his voice, but they can still hear him clearly. Luna's tail brushed tensely against Sanji's ankle, he leaned next to her.

"What?"

"I feel like I met that guy."

"Your instints are getting the best of you, control yourself!"

"Fine..."

"I would like to start this meeting, for I had met with the chosen ones from the legend."

"And who and where are they?" the lady with the kanji for fire asked, she was the only woman at the meeting. "We can't stop Yume from starting his rein again without them."

"They stand before you." Horus proudly announced. "At least half of them."

"Half?!" a man around Sanji's age coughed on his sake, he bore the kanji for wind on his skin. The older man next to him wearing the symbol representing light patted his back. "Only half, aniki? You only gathered six so far-"

"Do not be rude to your aniki, my son." he carried the same features of Horus, after all, he was his father. "Horus, your brother has a point, why only six out of fifteen? That's less than half..."

"Yume has split them up in a battle at sea with his fallowers. This one, the Sorcerer." he pointed over at Luna. "Is poisined by maticore poisin, it resides in her still."

"Intresting," the hooded man chuckled.

"What is there to laugh about?!" the Guardian of Earth asked, he glared at him.

"How must we know that these people are not of those sand creatures from Yume Nushi? They must be ordered to slaughter us one by one, you can see it in one of the Protecter's eyes, along with the Sorceres."

"If they were, I would not be sitting here talking to you." Horus said.

"Horus." the Guardian of Fire spoke. "Tell us where the rest of them are."

"The Path to Yume Kado, the Princess, and the Slave are with Yume, the rest are at sea looking for them."

"Pirates, I take it?" the Guardian of Light asked, Horus nodded. "And you had to go through all the trouble to make them look older."

"Whah?"

His father smiled and chuckled,"It's pretty obvious." He waved his hand and Sanji, Luna, Matt, Richie, and Chopper's hats or hoods came off. "Teenagers."

"The Chosen Ones are kids?!" the Guardian of Wind stuttered. "Aniki, is this some sort of sick joke or something?! You picked them up in town and hoped they would save us all?!" He then burst out laughing.

"Shuzan!" his farther barked at him. "Give your aniki some credit, at least he found the right people."

"..."

**(Anyway)**

"Yumegypt, the sister country of Arabasta." Robin explained as they looked at the desert surrounding the river. "It is said that the Seven Guardians protect and rule this country."

"Isn't there some sort of king that rules these guys?" Franky asked.

"Oddly, this country had only one king, and one king only. He reigned for over a year before the royal family disappeared, and that was about 2,000 years ago. See, this is the family crest." she handed them the book she was reding, the picture looked a bit faded, but you can see it. The crest was a peacock with its wings spread out, giving it the eagle pose, two katanas intersected behind it, its tail feathers were split in seven ways. On the end of each tail feathers, the kanji for water, earh, fire, wind, sky, light, and darkness formed were drawn small, but the main kanji for dream laid behind all that. "The symbols around the peacock represent the Seven Guardians of Yumegypt, the king's guards.

"After the royal family was gone, the Seven Guardians took over the country and even changed the royal crest." she flipped the page. It was the same flag, only, the kanji for dream was replaced with peace, and the peacock was replaced by a hawk.

"What kind of country doesn't have a king?" Zoro snorted. "I have expected this place to be up in flames."

"Aparently this one-"

"I saw that symbol, turn back to the first page." Chehero said to Robin, she pointed at it. "This is the one I saw on Yume's throne room!"

"Ah, the Yume Kado mixup." Brooke started. "Yes, it dawns on me, it does look like that same tapistry we saw."

"So...Becky's dream land is a real country." Usopp said thoughtfully. "That means that that Prince Yume guy must be real too."

"Didn't Robin just say the royal family's been wiped out?" Luffy asked.

"Well, the book did mention two brothers of the royal family still living. But it's been 2,000 years, they must be dead by now."

"Nothing's dead when we're around Luna!" Usopp exclaimed. "On every adventure we go with that wolf, there's always something dead or undead fallowing us!"

**(Anytime)**

"Raze(ra-zeh)-san." Shuzan said to the lady. "You agree with Horus on this?"

Raze nodded at him,"As long as they save us, we're fine."

"That's everyone." Siris (sigh-ris), the old man with the water kanji, clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Show us your powers."

"Excuse me, but I'm sorry. The last time I checked, we're normal people." Matt mocked. "Unless you want to see our devil fruits, we don't do anything else-"

"_Shigan!"_

Matt fell over and Richie blew his finger as if it was a gun,"Satisfied?"

"...yes, but we'll tell you about your new powers-"

"Not to interupt," Sanji interupted (he said he wasn't going to interupt, wtf?) "But what if we already have our own powers, like, I don't know, one of us can beat an enemy into submission with a single move?"

"Beating the enemies we're up against into submission." the hooded man started. "Would not be enough to end everything, you kids need to turn murder into art, let blood be your nakama on the battle field, Gebson, give them a demonstation."

The Earth Guardian placed down his sake and held out his hand, in his palm was sand, he on it like a candel. A flower produced from the sand, Richie snorted,"Anyone can do that, must've been magic."

"I can make life grow, I can make life wither." Gebson explained, he made the flower turn brown in front of their eyes, then he made it blom, wither, bloom, wither, bloom-

"Stop that bloody thing, I catch your drift!" Richie finally said.

"How can you do that?" Chopper asked, he touched the flower with his hoof.

"Aren't you an interesting beast, I am, after all, the Guardian of Earth. The earth does what ever I command."

"So we each have powers like yours?" Matt, who came back to consiousness, asked, they nodded. "Suh-weet, man! Do we fly?" They shook their heads.

"Sekan (seh-kan)."

"Yes?" Horus's father asked.

"Since you are the oldest one among us, how about you explain to the kids about their powers?" Gebson started to get up, along with the rest minus the hooded guy and Shuzan.

"Why must you leave?"

"We all left something in the oven."

"Go ahead."

"We'll talk more in the morning. And Docter Chopper, come with us."

"O...k." Chopper uneasily said as he fallowed them.

In a flash, they were gone, Sanji's robe swayed in the wind that they made while rushing past him,"What was that about?"

"I want to guess that they do not want to explain to you about your powers, perhaps jealousy?" Tsuki guessed while shrugging.

"No, truth is, they don't like newbies." the Guardian of Darkness said. "I don't either, but I'll help." He got up, Luna started to growl again, he turned to her. "Tell me what you smell, it must be clearly pissing you off." The Guardian placed his hand on her cheek, but she slapped him away while Sanji stepped in between them.

"Don't touch her."

"Feh feh feh feh, haven't we all heard that many times?"

"Yeah." Matt and Richie nodded their heads in agreement, then Matt suddenly reacted to the laugh by shooting him several times, smoke started to surround them all. When everything ceared, thguardian still stood there with seven bullets in his palm, he held them up to Matt.

"You seemed to have dropped them."

"Freak of nature, I'll say this," Tsuki commented in the background, Matt reached out for the bullets.

"That is the power we all have, each different to match our needs." Sekan explained as he walked around the room slowly, his eyes carefuly grazing every object. "Luna, you said to my son that you've been having visions lately, correct?"

She nodded.

"What do they show, what happens, are they the future or past?"

Luna covered her eyes in one hand and rubbed the bridge of her nose,"I...don't know."

"Tell me one, your recent one."

"The only thing I see so far was..." she looked around the room until she saw the Guardian crest that hung on the wall bewteen two windows. "That tapistry."

"That's our Coat of Arms." Horus pointed to the oposite wall that had another tapistry. "That's the Royal Family Coat of Arms."

"Are you sure you only see that?" Sekan asked again, she nodded, but the hooded Guardian muttered something. "Speak up."

"She's lying, she knows something we don't, but rejects to tell us."

"Crap-guy." Sanji started as he took a drag from his cig and then exhaling the smoke into the man's face. "Don't try to get her to say aything. Luna's already under enough pressure as it is-"

"Then I'll relieve the pressure-"

**"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH??"**Matt nearly screamed, Sanji's cig dropped from his mouth, Richie's jaw touched the ground, Pip went "BAAAAAA?!", and Tsuki snikered loudly.

"Not that kind..."

The guys gave a sigh of relief as he held his palm in front of Luna's face, he demanded in a stern voice,"What did you see, girl?" Her eyes started to grow heavy as her knees started to buckle, but she managed to stay standing. "Where's your alter-ego? Why isn't she awake? Who is she? What does she show you?"

"N...nothing...nothing at all...hah..." she gave a small smile, then fell into Sanji's arms asleep.

_"What the hell was that? Was it some sort of sex beam or something?" _Sanji thought quietly. "Well? She wasn't lying, was she?"

"Her powers are preventing me from doing what I can. I'm telling you, she's the-"

"Hold that denden mushi for a moment. Is it just me, or is it that every time we go into a life and death struggle thing, Luna-chan HAS to be involved in every aspect of that situation?"

Everyone stared at each other before shurgging, Matt merely responded,"Luna is the author, so...she can be anything she wants in her fan fiction."

"Fan fiction?"

"Nevermind..."

Sekan stared out the window before speaking,"It would be wise to do what my son has said earlier, we can't continue to talk if any of you are passed out."

"Yes, father." Horus and Tori bowed their heads a little.

"I'm going to bed, this meeting yet another boring aspect of my life." the hooded man disappeared in black smoke. "Good night."

* * *

Chapter 4: Glass Breaker

"That...was the most random meeting I've ever attended." Tsuki commented as everyone started to find a place to sleep.

"Meeting? You call shooting your ally in the face a meeting?" Sanji asked, eyeing Matt.

"Hey, that was politics." Matt held up one finger. "And I had a right to do so."

"Under what right?"

The next thing anyone knew, the two were arguing about human rights in a verbal way instead of the usual guns flailing in the air and legs kicking whatever's there and cloud dusts covering them. Meanwhile, Luna was stuck in her dream land...

**(In Luna's Head)**

_Luna sat on the ground the traditional Japanese way, a table was set in front of her with a map of the entire country of Yumegypt. The throne room was like the palace in Alubarna, peacocks were perched at the throne, the king's face was covered in the shadows. Yume and Akumu stood at both sides of the chair, several guards stood at the side of each wall, the guests from other countries across the the sea sat or stood around the room, they all appeared to be watching a battle between two warriors. They both wore wore long cloaks, one man wore a dark blue robe while the other wore a red one with golden trimings embroidered in the edges._

_"Start!"_

_The blue robed man did the first move, closely fallowed by the red one._

_"Rankyanku!"_

_"Soru!"_

_"Shigan!"_

_"Tekkai!"_

_"Soru!"_

_"Tekkai Kenpou: Ookami Hajiki!"_

_The red robed man drilled his two hands into the blue robed man's chest, sending blood everywhere. Some of the people in the crowd gasped in shock as the red robed man sent his oponent flying into the wall. He turned around with his back to him while removing his hood, Luna tried ot get a better view of him while the crowd cheered with the king himself. Yume finally spoke out,"Hold your hands!" Everyone went silent as the two fighters made their way to the font of the throne, they bowed. "My father says...that the ones to protect the country is...the Seven Guardians of Yumegypt! And who would be better to guard my father than the Mercenarries from the Eastern Seas...now...next battle!"_

_Both men stood up and turned, the blue robed man kept his hood to cover his face, he walked past Luna, whom he exchanged glances with while leaving. She stared at him as the large golden doors closed behind them, a hand taped her shoulder and she looked behind to see a guard, he handed her a note while mumbling"You-"_

**(Out of Luna's Head)**

The train jolted up so suddenly, it sent Luna flying out of her bed and onto the floor. At the same moment, the back door burst open and in came Sanji. All bloody and covered with sweat, he fell into the nearest seat for a smoke, Richie gave a chuckle as he stepped over Luna,"Horus is working too hard on you, mate-" He didn't see Luna, so he stepped on her belly. "Sorry..."

"GOD! My back hurts." Sanji groaned loudly, not wanting anyone to bother him at the moment. "That crap-guardian's a pretty bad bastard."

"You don't have to make a rant right now, Sanji-kun..."

"Luna-chan, you're awake!" Sanji got a major moodswing as he helped her to her feet and into the chair with him. "Thank god, it's been two days-"

"TWO?! That gives me only two days to live!" she pounced out of his lap and bolted to the door that led outside. There, she saw Horus, he held up his hand to silence her.

"I am aware, and right now, we can't get into the Fountain."

"Why?! We NEED to!"

"..." Horus gave a low growl from his throat, he was clearly pissed off about something that she didn't know. "Okey, I will do what I can for you, but you must promise me this, do NOT let ANYTHING destract you. Yume has made the area around the Fountain his stronghold, all his men are there. If we are not careful, we will never get to see the light of day, do you understand?"

"If Yume's there, then Becky-"

"That's exactally WHY I cannot let you go there to fetch your sister!" he started yelling at her. "You are the type of person to do a foolish thing-"

"She's-my-sister!" Luna shouted back at him, she said said every syllable of that sentance at him. "You can't expect me to just stand there and let Yume do whatever God knows to my sister!" (what, he'll rape her or something?)

"..."

"Huh? What? You can't think of anything to say?" she challenged him in a mocking tone as she folded her arms. "What if your kid was kidnaped and you can't do a God damned thing about it because the leader of a huge rebel army wouldn't allow you to do what you need to do?"

"Listen." he gave a sigh before speaking calmly. "If you go there and fetch your little sister, you would not stand a chanse. We have to get you to the Phoenix Tears. Even if you manage to save her, you'll die five days later along with her because you had to flee from the stronghold. It is better to have either one of you alive."

"..."

"There's a small bit of the legend that wasn't discovered by anyone yet. The Path and the Sorceress are related by blood, so if she gets hurt, you get hurt. If you take damage, she will take damage. As long as any of you stay alive, you will both live, but if you die at the same time...everything is lost. Once the manticore poison is out of your blood, both of you stay on this earth, understand?"

"...I'll think about it." she glared at him, there was a long pause before she opened her mouth. When she did, the train violently lerched and sent the two slamming against the hand rail. "What the-?!" Horus flung the door opened and kicked her inside without a second thought, she flew into a table and her head hit the edge. Just she she was losing her vision, she heard Matt's yells and Sanji's legs kicking somebody.

**"MATT!**" roared Sanji. **"GRAB HOLD OF SOMETHING, THE TRAIN'S FLIPPING OVER!"**

**"LUNA!"**

**"SHE'S LIGHTER THAN YOU GITS, SHE'LL BE FINE!"**

**(Anyday)**

At one desert sand dune, Yume laughed evily on his horse as he, the pirates, and his minions watched the train sped towards a deep canyon that was suddenly carved into the ground in seconds by Yume himself. "DRA HAHAHAHA! (seriously, that's how he laughs) Let's keep going, to the bottom of the Yumegypt River."

"Aniki, aren't you the cruel one." Akumu smiled as Reese and Becky tried to break away. They suddenly heard the train's engine crash into the the cliff wall on the other side and explode, Becky and Reese paused as Nami covered her eyes. Black smoke rose into the air as they heard yells and screams from the pasengers. "Dra hehehehehe!" (hey, he's the brother)

"The cayon will be filled with water, they'll drown as easy as that..."

"Luna..."

Yume kicked the sides of his horse as he ruffled Becky's hair, she responded by shoving his arm away.

**(Anytime)**

Thousand Sunny sailed through the river quietly, the ride was so boring, it even put Robin to sleep. She slept in her seat near the wheel, only to be awaken by a large explosion a few feet away. Instantly, she jumped to her feet and ran over to the hand rail to see a train engine burst into flames and fall into the river. "Everyone, hard turn to port! Chehero, put the flames out!"

"Flames, what flames?" Chehero asked while scrambling on deck, she saw the inferno ahead of all of them. "HOLY SHIT! THE POLAR EXPRESS!"

"No, no, there is NO WAY we are sailing into that thing!" Usopp yelled at Robin as he pointed at what's left of the wreckage. "You're being...daft! For the first time ever, you're daft!"

"C'mon, Usopp, we might find something cool for once!" Luffy smiled as he sat on the hand rail. Franky joined the fray.

"Straw Hat, I wouldn't count dead people fun, I mean, look, there's barely anything left-"

"Yo hohohohoho! Think again, if you look there." Brooke pointed on skeletal finger at towards the top of the canyon. As the flames started to die suddenly, they all saw the last train car wedged between the two sides of the canyon. "It seems to be that there is still hope!"

"Hope?!" Zoro eventually woke up, he seemed to have been hearing everything while sleeping. "I bet you all...that the passengers are dead." The Sunny lurched to the left so suddenly, that it sent everyone flying around. "OI, ROBIN!"

"ROBIN, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Franky shouted, they watched as she fought over the wheel with great difficulty. "ROBIN!"

"We're caught in a current!" she yelled back. "She won't steer correctly."

"So? What's it mean?" Luffy asked.

"If we keep going into the current, we'll be sucked into that canyon! THAT'S what it means!" Usopp barked. "Can't you use logic?! Franky, drop the anchor!"

"Right!"

"Make that both of them!" Usopp added. "The Sunny Go's going too fast!"

**(Anyday)**

"Urgh..."

"Luna..."

"Uh?"

"Luna...don't move..."

She slowly opened her eyes, then her eyesight suddenly saw a horrid sight. Under her, several hundreds of feet below was the water, rocks sat there. Luna's heart rate shot up like hell as she prepared to scream, but then Sanji suddenly yelled,"**LUNA, DON'T MOVE! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T MOVE, DAMNIT!"**

"Oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Luna chanted in a whisper. "Get me out of here, I don't wanna die."

It took her a few minutes to realize that the train car they were riding just moment ago, was flipped onto its side and was wedged between two walls. Luna sat on a window, the one window that supported her weight, a passed out Richie, Pip, and Horus sat on another. Luna used one hand to try and get up, but the glass started to crack under the her. Chopper's eye's grew wide as he flinched with every crack.

"Oh god..."

"Listen, Sanji." Matt started to explain his plan. "We both grab her when she falls-"

"And if we miss?"

"She's screwed."

Luna made her movements slowly, but it didn't make the situation better at all.

_Crick! Crick!_

"Tsuki..." Horus quietly called out to the shinigami. "What do you see?"

"10 seconds over her."

"TEN?!" Matt and Sanji boomed. Luna managed to get on her knees, but the cracks grew bigger at her joints.

Five.

"Before anything happens, I got a thing to say."

Four, glass start falling.

"Please."

Three.

"Someone..."

Two, the cracks turn into holes.

"Catch me when I fall."

One.

The whole window gave way to her weight and th two rivals lunged forward in hopes of saving her. Sanji was the closes, his arm flung out to her cloak, but then slipped. Everyone's eyes grew wide in horror as they watched her fall to her watery grave. Matt, however, got really pissed off as Sanji started grieving.

**"AW, FUCK THIS! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY MISS?!"** he jumped off and went through the broken window. "**FUCK THIS!"**

**(Anywhere)**

"Guys! Look!" Chehero started yelling, they watched a purple thing fall out of the train. Usopp took out his lennces to get a better look at the falling object.

"Holy shit, it's-" Usopp started, but was cut off when they heard Matt's yell.

**"AW, FUCK THIS! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY MISS?! FUCK THIS!"**

"What the hell?!" Franky shouted as they watched a red thing speeding after the purple. The Sunny drifted in th current towards underneath the train that hung overhead. Now with a better look, they were able to the falling UFOs.

"Who ever it is, they must be pissed." Zoro commented as they stared up. Matt started reaching out ot Luna, his arm went around her waist and held her tightly.

_"Shit, now what?"_ Matt thought as they both fell. Matt stared at the cliff wall and gained a idea. He pulled out the Jackal and aimed directly at the wall closest to him, then pulled the trigger. The large kick from his gun sent him and Luna flying into the other side, he kicked out his legs and started jumping from wall to wall down towards the Sunny. "_Good, there's something for me to land on."_

Matt jumped left right, left right, and eventually landed on th grass. The landing wasn't soft of course considering on how fast he was jumping, his legs buckled and he skidded a bit beore falling head first. He tossed Luna at the nearest person (Usopp) and landed on his back. Usopp himself fell backwards from the sudden toss from the band manager.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" asked the cyborg. "That was super."

"OMIGOD! LUNA!" Chehero squealed happily to see her twin sister alive, she shoved Usopp to the ground just as he got up to smoth her sister in hugs. "LUNA!"

"Matthew-san." Robin smiled at him after the heroic deed he had just done. "Is there anyone else up there?"

"Only Chopper, Sanji, Richie and Horus."

"Horus?"

"We'll talk later-"

"How about now?"

Horus appeared behind them, a bit of sand dust covered the area before it cleared. He carried a passed out Richie and a traumatized Chopper on his shoulders while Sanji jumped down from out of nowhere with Pip in his arms. The chef placed the goat down as Tsuki flew in. There was a quiet moment before anyone spoke again, the crew was trying to collect everything that had just happened before their eyes. Of course, sooner or later, the captain said bluntly,"I could've just stretched you know."

"Stretch?"

"I'm a rubberman!" Luffy exclaimed as he stretched his gums with his trademark smile. "Hee hee!" (not a girly hee hee, the Japanese hee hee)

"...yes."

"LUNA-CHWAN!" Sanji suddenly hollered out as his girlfriend came around. "I'm so glad that you're alive and well!"

"Oh, I forgot to say, but don't you knoaw that I'M the one who saved her?!" Matt yelled at the love sick chef.

"Eh?"

"What happened to, _"Protect her with your damned life!",_ huh?" Matt ranted on. "You always go on in protecting women-"

"Matthew..."

"Wait, I'm on a roll here...And guess what, you didn't even jump to save-"

"Matt."

"What, Luna?" Matt asked, his rant mood was being killed. Then, before anyone else knew, they watched Luna's closed fist go into Sanji's jaw. Chehero, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brooke, and even Robin and Zoro's jaws, dropped to the ground as they watched her fist strike out again. "Holy-"

**WHACK!**

"URGH!"

Sanji fell over back wards onto the ground, Luna walked over to him and kneeled over. She gave the sarcastic smile, along with the sarcastic tone,"This is what I do to boyfriends who don't save me. So I don't wanna see your face again." She grabbed his tie and pulled his face close to hers. "Got it?" Sanji stared wide eyed as he nodded, she shoved him to the ground before storming off. "I had a groovy time.."

"Ouch...that's gonna leave a mark." Chehero winced as the awestruck Sanji laid on the ground with his tie all messed up.

"Yo hohohohoho! Don't tell me that the most impossible thing has just happened, correct?"

"All's well, it ends well." Luffy smiled, clearly not understanding the whole situation. (idiot) "Okey Sanji, let's eat lunch."

"Luffy, not now." Sanji muttered as he wiped his mouth free from blood with his sleeve. He slowly got up while brushing his sleeves and went over to the kitchen, with Luffy trailing behind. When he opened the door, he swiftly went inside and slammed it hard in Luffy's face. **"I SAID NOT NOW, CRAP-KID, SO FUCK OFF!" **(dang, Sanji, watch your lanuage)

Yet another wave of silence went through them. Robin decided to break it by calmly asking,"Who are you?"

"Me?" Horus asked. "A simple wanderer who is looking for the Phoenix Fountain, we must find it and get Luna to drink the Tears."

"He...I never felt rejected before..." Luffy started to sob. "He slamed the door in my face..."

"Doesn't he always?" Usopp mumbled. "Guess we won't be eating to night."

"Gah, forget about that piece of shit. He'll get over it." Zoro grunted at he slowly closed his eye. "Wake me up when we get somewhere worth it or something...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!"

After another ten minutes of standing around, Franky decided it would be best if they started saililng with Horus as their guide. A full hour went by as they went down river. Robin decided to take a bath since she was covered in the ashes from earlier. She opened the doors to see Luna sitting at the edge of the spa, Luna turned to her then went back to staring out th window. "Okami-chan."

"Hey Robin." Luna mumbled, still not taking her eyes off.

"Horus-san told me what happened." Robin said as she took her seat next to Luna. "It seems like band manager-san saved you."

"Not to be rude, Robin, but I really don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Luna-"

She got up and stalked off to the outside, leaving the archaeologist to ponder weather she should approach Luna in a different time and way or never talk to her at all.

* * *

**The Seven Guardian's names came from Egyptian gods I studied last year. I don't remember it anymore, but they were pretty cool. I'll get the meanings later in the final chapter.**

**Oh, this chapter is long since it's two chapters in one, cuz I got lazy.**

**Akumu means "nightmare"**


	4. Falling Down Twenty Feet

**Disclaimer: you know the drill! Me no own One Piece, savvy?**

**Next chappie.**

**I'm going to update more, so don't be surprised if you see two or three more chapters. It's for a grade, you know! Using fan fiction as practice really does help...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Falling Down Twenty Feet

The Thousand Sunny sailed quietly through the hot desert sun in the river. Chopper and Luna laid under Tsuki's apple tree in beast point due to the intense heat, their tongues hung loosely by their side of their lips as they panted heavily. Sanjiquietly approached the two, kicking Chopper aside **(animal abuser),** he sat next to Luna.

"Hot day, isn't it?" Sanji smiled cheefully, he placed a bucket of ice in front of her. "Ice?"

It didn't take him a minute to realize she was sleeping, he quietly left the bucket and got up to leave so he can tend to the other ladies on the ship. He knew, that behind his back, Luna was digging in the bucket for the frozen water shaped in cubes and was munching on it with her jaws. The chef look over his shoulder a bit to see her do so, then smirked while going up the stairs. He turned his head forward, but hten something slamed into the back of his head, full force. **(I did that to Matt one time)**At the step below him, was the ice bucket he left for Luna. It appears to him that Luna is still pissed. Somewhere in the distance, he can hear Matt, Zoro and Richie laughing their asses off.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. I'll be sure to cook Pip." Sanji taunted at them, he felt a tap on his shoulder and the chef whiped around. "What?" he asked rudely, not caring if it was a woman or man, it was Horus.

"Sanji...there is something I need to tell you-" Horus began.

"No, wait, I need to tell you something, buster."

"Must always be interupted by you?" **(yeah)**

"If we hadn't met you everythng would've been fine between me and Luna." the chef pointed out. "We wouldn't have almost died in the train, we would be somewhere in the Grand Line by now, Nami-san-"

"That is a lot of wouldn'ts you have stated there, I give you my most humble apologies." Horus gave a small bow of respect. "If I never saw you, Luna would be on her deathbed by now, and my daughter would be with me. We all have our dreams in life, and we let fate guide us to it-"

"Look, I don't have time for you." Sanjiscoffed with a sharp glare as he turned, but Horus reached his arm out and grabbed Sanji's sleeve.

"What I meant to tell you was...since we are apart from my brethren, there is a greater chance that Luna will be in danger-"'

"Hmph, where were the crap-Guardians when we needed them, huh?"

"That bomb caught us by surprise." Horus sternly argued back. "We-"

"Listen to me, I don't give a shit on what other shit you have to say." he took his sleeve back and walked off. Horus shook his head in disappointment, kids these days...

**(Anywhere)**

Yume and his men stopped riding at the edge of the river. A cloaked man stood before him, his hood covered his face from them all. The prince couldn't help but laugh,"Dra hahahahaha! And you are to say that the Protector is against Horus? That he will not protect the Sorceress?"

"Yes, Yume-sama. I had also killed my father, here is his necklace." the man offered the prince a small pendant, the seal of the Guardians.

"Good, go, go and bring the Sorceress to me, at her current state, she is unable to fight back." Yume took it and placed it around his neck, the man nodded his head in agreement. A fierce gust of wind came in and within a second, he was gone. "Do not worry, Becky, you shall see your sister soon enough." The prince smiled at the currently passed out hostages, or at least Becky looked asleep...

**(Anyday)**

Night had fallen, and the Sunny was anchored for the hour. Everyone stayed asleep, except for Horus, Sanji, and Richie, who temporally went off to shore to find his brethren while the two pirates drank away their toubles. Eventually, they got high and drunk, of course everyone need to sleep, and so they went to their rooms and called it a night.

A cloaked man suddenly appeared on deck, he ran to the nearrestdoor and quietly opened it with great care. It was the girls'scabin, he stared at all of them, looking for his target: Luna. He spotted her sleeping on her own bed, then smiled. The man slowly dragged her out of her bed by her foot, then took her outside. There, Yume's phoenix stood there, waiting for his rider. He tossed her onto the saddle, and got on it himself.

"Hya!" the reins snapped and the phoenix took off.

Eventually, morning came, and Cheherowoke up everyone with a drawn out scream**,"AW SHIT! LUNA'S KIDNAPPED AGAIN!"**

Matt scrambled to their room, along with all th other guys to see that the wolf was, yet again, gone.

"Who's yelling I'm gone?" they all turned around to see Luna leaning against the door frame.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"** everyone yelled.

"You say Luna's gone, but then she's here." Usopp exclaimed. "What, now she's everywhere?!"

**(Anywho)**

"Wake up!" the cloaked man tossed Luna onto the sand. She started to spit it out as he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her towards the prince. "Here, sire, your order."

"Dra hahaha, you manage to do this." Yume started to laugh as hard as he could while grabbing Luna by her shoulders and holding her up to him. "You...are to help me win battles, take over the Grand Line, and soon the world. And after all that, I'll rape you of your powers."

Luna kept her head facing towards the ground, not saying anything.

_"These bastards...they fell for it. Now all that the crew has to do is get Luna to the Fountain while I save Nami-san and the other two."_

**(Anyday)**

"Hurry up, everyone, we gotta get Luna to the Foutain!" the great (and temporary) captain Usopp ordered.

"Usopp...I didn't eat yet." complained Luffy. "And aren't you supossed to be taking the sails?"

"Oh well, get used to it! By the way, where's Sanji?"

"The young man has barracaded himself in his own closet." Horus said calmly. "It would appear to me that he is in some sort of depression." He stared at Luna, who nodded. "Yes, I am aware that it is depression."

Robin stared at the two suspiciously as Luna placed her hand on her mouth to remove an itch, she felt something wet and stared at her hand. There was blood on her fingers.

"Oh, phit." Luna said as blood started pouring from her mouth, Horus moved his head towards her as she collapsed on the ground.

"Those are the signs of the manticorepoison." Horus muttered as he took out a piece of clothand covered her mouth. "Robin, get Franky to sail the Sunny exactally 2 kilometers south."

Suddenly, as if it was right on cue, they all heard Franky's voice boom from somewhere around the Sunny.

"COUP DE-"

"Uh...what was that?..."

"BURST!"

Whee!

**(Anywhere)**

"...did you hear something?" Akumu asked his brother. Yumetilted his head to the side.

"Must be an explosion. Ignore that, we must get to the Temple of the Rivers..."

Luna couldn't help but smile under her hood.

_"It was the Coup de Burst, you can pratically hear it from here. The Phoenix Fountain and the Temple place must be three or four kilometers apart from each other."_

**(Anytime)**

The Sunny flew in the air for several mintues before landing near shore. Matt fixed his hair as Brooke straitened his hat.

"Yo hohohohoho! No matter how many times, the manuver always gets me."

"Now." Franky started, he placed his shades on his head. "Someone give me an explanation om _why _I wasted three barrels of fine cola just to blast us all here? I practically see noting! And why is okami-kid spitting out blood like a fountain?"

"Speaking of foutains." Robin said, she stared really close at the large sand dune. "I would love to say that the Phoenix Foutain is located behind there."

"You are correct, Nico Robin." Horus suddenly disappeared and then reappeared on the shore line with Luna on his back. "Anyone who wishes to come with me, please do!"

"Gomu Gomu no..."

"Wait for me!" Chehero yelled, she stepped right in front of Luffy...

**"ROCKET!"**

...and was launched across the water.

"_Geppou_!" Richie made his way onto the shore line, Matt closely fallowed by jumping from boulder to boulder as if they were skipping stones. Robin did the same action while Brooke ran (yes, ran) across the water thanks to his skeletal features. The rest watched Chehero freeze the water, creating an ice bridge connecting the land to the Sunny. Chopper switched to beast point and sprinted across.

"Oi, Chopper!" Usopp called out.

"There's a medicine there that can cure anything, and I'm gonna find it!" Chopper called over his shoulder.

"W-wait for me!" the marksman jumped over the hand rail and onto the ice. Franky was the last to join.

"Oi, Zoro! You watch the Sunny!"

And of course, the swordsman was, you guessed it, asleep, along with the shinigami.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"Uh-huh." Franky muttered under his breath while putting on his shades. "Let's go fine us that super medicine I've been hearing about."

Just as Franky touched the sand with his feet, Horus spoke,"It appears to be that most of you had decided to come with me, that is a good desicion."

"Leave Zoro to the monsters." Matt said. "Now...where's the entrance?" He took several steps ahead, the ground started shaking and it broke under him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"For God's sake, Matt, you just fell six inches." Usopp rolled his eyes at the band manager.

"Six?" Matt asked pointlessly, he stared at his feet then at them. "Well, I thought I was gonna die..."

"Get out of the hole, Matt." Horus told his as he gave Luna to Franky. He got down on his knees and shifted the sand around, a small lever was burried in the sand and he pulled it. "Every temple is to have some sort of back door, no?"

**THUD!**

"What was that?" Usopp stared at the ground for a while as Chopper clung to his leg. "No, I'm guessing this is where we fall into a dark pit."

"Yes, pretty much."

Usoppt urned to him with that scared anime styled face,**"EH?! YOU'RE KIDDING!"**

"No, he isn't."

"**HOW DO _YOU_ KNOW, ROBIN?!"** Chopper screamed.

"Because we're supossed to be falling by now."

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**Franky, Brooke, Usopp, Chopper, Matt, and Chehero glanced down at their feet to see that they were standing over a bottomless pit. There was a ten second pause before anyone fell down.

**"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"**

As usual, the first person to scream that was Matt.

**"BLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!!"**

Of course, that was Chehero.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

Franky's scream.

**"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"**

It was Usopp's cry for mercy.

**"MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY!"**

Chopper was screaming his antlers off his head.

"..."

Looks like Robin keeps her cool.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"**

Luffy, the idiot of all idiots, was having fun.

**_"GLURP! GLURP! GLURP! GLURP! GLURP! GLURP! GLURP! GLURP!"_**

Richie was drinking his own tea.

"**YO HOHOHOHOHOHO!** May I have some?!"

"Yeah sure."

He taped Brooke's tea cup and instantly, tea appeared.

"Thanks." the skeleton took several sips and finished his tea.

"Like it?"

"Yes, now I can scream.."

They all waited a minute before he held his cane and hat to his chest.

"**YO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I'M GONNA DIE AGAIN!"**

**"TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!"**eveyone screamed at him.

**(Anyday)**

Zoro slept soundly in the crow's nest, not aware of the distant screams of his fellow crew mates.

Tsuki chuckled quietly.

**(Anywho)**

**"HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN FALLING?!"**

**"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE A WATCH?!**

**"...YES!"**

**"IDIOTS!"**

**(Antime)**

"I swear to god, I think I heard screaming." Akumu insisted as they landed for a short break.

"You hear things too much." Yume muttered. "You need to get your ears checked...Unless you had activated the traps in the Fountain?"

"Traps? Uh, yes, trap! I did that!"

"..."

_"Shit, I forgot!" _Akumu mumbled quietly, behind him. Luna gave a tiny smirk.

_"Man, having Luna's body is so cool! I can practically hear anything! That Akumu guy was supposed to booby-trap the Fountain, bit I guess he forgot. At least it'll save time for everyone..."_

After several minutes, Luna glanced around to make sure no one was looking at her.

_"No one's looking...and I always wanted to do it, so...might as well do it. Luna never let's me do this so...la la la la, whoops, my hands slipped."_

Then, out of pure boredom, she looked down her shirt, then smiled with a nosebleed. Nami, Becky, and Reese walked beside her on their phoenixes.

"Hey...hey, guys."

"What, Luna?" Nami asked, the three stared at her.

"Check this out...I can look at myself naked." Luna grinned.

Reese tried to hold back his laughter whiile Nami and Becky rolled their eyes at her.

"Urgh."

"Are you a lesbian?!" Nami screeched at her, everyone (including Yume, Akumu, the minions, the phoenixes, Yume's horse, a radom peacock) all stared at Luna.

Yume dropped the map he and Aukumu were reading, he ordered,"It's okey if she's a lesbian...I guess..."

**(Anyways)**

Eventually, everyone stopped screaming, there was no point in doing so anyway. Matt and Usopp were playing catch by using Chopper as the ball, Robin was reading a book, looks pretty typical, but wait. How manay times do you see pirates falling down in the sky and their doing their usual stuff? Never, so, let's put a stop to it. The all-powerful Horus summoned strong gusts of wind and the crew suddenly stopped their free fall by floating 1 foot above the ground, Horus flicked his fingers and htey landed on the hard black, stone floor.

"Ow!" Usopp landed on his nose first. (ouch)

"AYIE!" in Matts case, one of his guns went between his legs and it jabbed him. Hard.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Chehero commented while wincing, Brooke looked up. Light shined brightly above them, and it never took a while for Robin to realize how far they'd fallen, so she told them.

**"TWENTY FEET?! IT WAS A FREAKEN MILE TO US!"**Franky, Chehero, Usopp, Luffy, Matt, and Brooke yelled at her, she gave a modest shrug. As the group was aguring on what the hell had just happened, Richie looked around, they'd ended up in some sort of cavern. The golden phoenix statue was clearly visible.

"OI! Horus, that it?" Richie called out over their voices as he pointed at the statue. Horus nodded. "Good, now let's just toss her in the water!"

"You must be fast in doing so...we've been falling all day, so do it before the sunlight disappears." Horus pointed out the ray of light that shined in a large circle, and the circle was slowly getting smaller. "Well? HURRY UP!"

"Okey, okey, okey, okey, okey, okey, who's the fastest out of all of us?" Matt asked in a paniked tone. Everyone pointed to Usopp. "Good, you toss her in." Matt tossed Luna into Usopp's arms.

"Why me?!"

"JUST DO IT!" Matt and Richie boomed, Usopp started sprinting across the narrow bridge with Luna in his arms. "GO!"

"I could've just stretched." Luffy muttered as he watched the circle of light get even smaller.

**(Anyplace)**

They had just set up camp on a large sand bar in the middle of the river. Luna, Becky, Reese, and Nami were allowed to walk around and stretch themselves after being passed out from the desert sun. Sunset, that's what they were gazing at as it slowly went under the horizon. Becky ran over to Luna and hugged her tightly.

"Oi, oi, oi. Not so tight, that crap-prince was holding my belly too tight on the ride here."

The three pirate's eyes grew wide at the way she spoke to Becky, Nami tilted her head to see her better.

"Sanji-kun?!"

"Nami-san, don't blow my cover." Luna instructed as she took out a cigarette. "They've already reached the Fountain, I hope they get Luna to the Tears in time though...the sun's setting already, once the sun's gone, you're gone too..."

"Eh? What are you goin' on about?" Reese asked, Luna got to her knees and crossed her legs on the sand, the rest did too. "...lesbian..."

"Shut up, that was out of pure boredom and I was tempted. You woud do it too if you were a girl."

There was an awkward silence before she spoke again.

"Luna was exposed to the manticore poison before you did this other thing that'll kill you later on, this means she'll die an hour earlier than Becky."

"Hold on, before we get all serious here..." Reese started snirkering. "...are you cross dressing?!"

Luna turned bright crimson red, she bit both her lips,"...yes..."

"Then can I feel your rack? You got to stare at it for the whole trip and molest yourself while you were in the bath-"

"NO!"

"N-nami, did you see him blush?!" Becky screamed wildly, Nami was on her back holding her stomach, coughing, crying, laughing.

"Oh god! Yeah! He looks like a freaken lighthouse!"

"EVERYONE, STOP, YOU'RE KILLING THE DRAMA!"

After a few ten minutes of laughing their asses off, they eventually stopped for breath and gave a sigh before laughing histarically all over again.

**(Anyday)**

Since you-know-who was asking for drama a few kilometers away, the real drama was happening in the strange cavern...or Mystery Caven in Luffy's idea. Usopp raced like hell over to the phoenix statue, where the golden water was flowing freely already from its base. A small, little pool sat in front of it, Usopp stared at Luna, then at it. The pool was around thsize of a coffin fit for a 7 foot man, but it was only deeper in the inside, Usopp gritted his teeth.

"I'm getting the feeling Sanji should this, but...okey..." he inhaled a large amout of air before getting on his knees and dumping Luna into the pool. Instantly, she started moving and bubble started to float to the surface. He immediatly pulled her to the surface and she coughed up the gold water. "Luna?"

Silence swept between them all.

Matt, Luffy, Chehero, and Richie were beaming.

Franky did his pose "SUPA!"

Robin gave a warming smile.

Chopper was dancing.

Brooke drank his tea.

Horus held his arms behind his back.

"SANJI!"

The next thing anyone else in the room knew, Luna kissed, yes reader, KISSED Usopp on the lips. He started waving his arms wildly as he tried to get out of her tight embrace.

Luffy and Chehero were sticking their tounges out in disgust.

Franky's mouth gaped open as his shades hung by its side.

Matt and Richie were hurling in the corner.

Robin covered Chopper's eyes.

Brooke was spitting out his tea.

Horus raised his eyebrows in intrest.

"...something is telling me that this was highly uncalled for."

"Yo hohohohohoho! Uncalled for indeed, Horus-san!"

There was complete silence, with the exception of Matt and Richie's hurling in the background and the sound of water flowing from the fountain, nobody spoke.

It was like you-know-who asked everyone...

...don't kill...

...the drama...

* * *

**Oh god, I still can't stop crying...of course Sanji would look at any girl's chest!**

**A lot can happen when you're falling twenty feet...**

**...some things are funny...others...are disturbing...**


	5. All Figured Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**The last part in chapter five was hard for me to write...because it was Usopp!**

* * *

Chapter 6: All Figured Out

"And what are you guys laughing about?" Akumu asked plesantly, he sat down next to them. He was a mere 16 year old kid, and it was pretty strange that he was made captain of the undead army from the Underworld. They stopped laughing. "...i know, anyway, Yume wants to see you, Luna...if that's your real name..." Luna glared at him as he helped her up and guided her to the tent. "...not everyone's easy to trust, Protecter."

Luna, who had her head down, jerked her up and responce by the young captain. She gave a snort.

_"SHIT! How'd he know?!"_

Akumu tossed Luna through an opened tent and she landed right at Yume's feet. Again, she was pitting sand out of her mouth, Yume glared down at her as he got to her eyelevel.

"Where's the Temple, how do we get there, when do we get to leave?" Yume asked her tensely.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." Luna deneied him. "Seriously, I don't."

He got up to his feet and tossed a map to her. "This might jog your memory a bit."

She stared at it blankly.

"Urgh, you need to do this faster." she could feel his temper rising, if it went any higher, it'll blow the whole campsite off the shoal. There was a small thud, she whiped around to see Nami being shoved to the dirt. Luna tried to get up, but something held her down. Yume raised Nami's head, then held a knife to her throat. "Tell me, or I'll spill her blood."

"Disgraceful bastard, you shouldn't do that to a lady..._Collier Coup_!"

"Eh?!"

Yume realeased Nami, Luna jumped to her feet to raise her leg. _"TEKKAI!"_ And before she made contact with his neck, he turned to steel, but Luna jumped backwards onto the table as a reflex action and got onto the ground. She took Nami's wrist and the two girls scrambled out of Yume's tent. Luna led Nami to the left.

"C'mon!"

"ARGH! TRICKY LITTLE BITCH!"

The prince ran out too in hot pursuit, Reese and Becky caught up with them when they saw them dash passed Akumu.

"Reese, hold Becky while we jump in the river!" Luna ordered him.

"What, you can't swim!" Nami exclaimed when they were being chased by the guards. Yume and Akumu suddenly appeared before them, the prince raised his leg in the air.

_"Rankyanku!"_

Nami, Becky, and Reese ducked, leaving Luna to take the hit, she flew into a post and then dropped on the ground clutching her stomach. Blood flowed heavily from her mouth as she tried to keep conciousness, the prince walked toawrds her and the to glared at each other.

"Why can't you read the maps?"

They all watched her cough out more blood, she coughed it out with a smile across her face. A laugh erupted from the base of her throat.

"What's there to laugh about?!" Yume kicked her squarely in the chest. Several guards grabbed Nami, Reese, and Becky to prevent them from running off. The angry prince kicked her continuesly until he stopped to give him a second to breath.

"...cough...isn't it obvious?" Luna stared up at him, her eyes softened as she struggled to her feet. She threw her arms out as if to emphisise something. "You got the wrong guy, crap-prince." Luna instantly turned into Sanji. He took out a cig and proceeded to light it.

"Then who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare-"

"Nevermind about that, my brother's a nightmare!" Yume barked, Akumu gasped in the background and fainted from the offence. "...oh, sorry...anyway! Guards, make sure he doesn't run away. You all heard the saying...Eye for an Eye, yes?"

Two men took Sanji by his arms and held him tightly, a larger, more stronger guard stood in from of Sanji.

"Oh...shit."

"You can't do that to him!" Becky shouted, her legs flailing in the air. "He only got one eye left!"

"At least give him a fair trial!" Reese added with Becky's statement.

"BECKY! REESE!" the navigator barked at them, they turned their heads to her to see that she was crying. "These jerks are like pirates, only worse. We can't do a thing to help Sanji-kun. I don't know what world you, Luna, and Matt-kun came from,but it's different here when it comes to the law."

"GIVE HIM A FAIR TRIAL!" roared the thirteen year old, he started struggling against the guard. "LEMME GO YOU FUCKED UP BITCH FACED BASTARD!"

"Someone, shut him up!" Yume roared with his patiences losing control. The guard holding Reese pinched the back of his neck tightly and the boy was knocked out. **"CONTINUE! AND MAKE SURE HE NEVER RUNS AGAIN! THEN LEAVE HIM OUT IN THE DESERT!"**

The two girls watched in horror to see the larger guard place a full hard kick on Sanji's left knee. You can litraly hear Sanji's joint pop and crack, then shatter. The chef dropped his cig and threw his head back from the pain of his joint disconnected. '

"SANJI!"

"Leave him here, he can't walk anymore." Akumu ordered, they all walked away from the scene. "Back to work, all of you! We'll dump him later!" The first one to be released was Nami, who sprinted over to Sanji and ripped the left side of his black pants to get a better look a his joint.

"Shit..."

"Dra haha..." Yume stood in front of them, he bent over to snarl,"A fair trial is what got all of us in this fix in the first place. There is no such thing as justice in the desert, it's either kill, or be killed."

And with that, the prince left them in his wake, there was something twisted about his smile. But...isn't there always something twisted on the Grand Line?

**(Anyway)**

"Oooooookeeyyyyy, break it up, ya got the wrong man." Chehero said as she seperated Luna from Usopp. "We all know you're alive, so don't overdo it and kill us too."

"A-...aaaaaaa-...urgh." from the last ten mintutes of Luna kissing him, the poor marksman fainted from the sudden kiss. Chehero grabbed him with one arm, then pulled Luna out of the water with her free hand. "That was totally out-of-this-world."

"Aren't we all?" asked Richie, who finished vomiting in the corner. "Blurp! Now, to get outta here."

"That is not possible." Horus muttered as if his voice was hopeless, everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Matt, however, threw, no, slammed his hat to the ground with rage.

"Ya know what's your problem?" Matt started to shout for no reason. "That's not possible, those words, I hate them! Can't you be positive for once?! I mean, there's a fucken hole in the ceiling, we can use it to get out!"

"..."

"Yo hohoho..." Brooke merely whispered that little laugh of his. "He has a point, Horus-san, ever since you joined us, you've been acting like it's all over."

"..."

Robin, who was closer to Horus than any of them, watched as Horus's calm, collected face become full of anger. Horus's warm smile turn vicious, he shouted at the teen,"Do you not know that my country is in a crisis right now?! That one of your little nakama has awakened the most dreadful, the most hellful creature known to man?! That the army of the Dream King shall rise and raise Hell in the entire Grand Line?! That it was us, the Seven Guardians's life mission to prevent this apocalypse?! And NOW, for the past 2,000 years, we had failed EVERYTHING?! Finally, to top everything off, my country's only hope, is stuck here in the Phoenix Fountain!"

It was dead silent yet again in the cavern, that was, until Franky started to make clanking noises. Luna sat down on a stone bench and turned,"Whatcha doin'?"

"Weapons Left." Franky briefly explained, he aimed up at the ceiling. "If Horus's country needs us, then I'm getting us all the hell out."

"There is no-"

"Oi, ossan." Luffy said, for once his voice was quiet. "Cut the crap and let us help you."

"I appreciate, this, but this is no situation you should get you and your crew mixed up in. It was my fault that that Sanji was taken, and-"

"Ya don't have apologize, just tell us how to get out."

"...how much?"

"We don't catch your drift there." Chopper said from the distance.

"How much do you pirates want? Pirates go after treasure, right?"

"Heh, once a pirate sets their eyes on a treasure, we won't let go." Robin smiled. "You could reward us such things?"

"The Yumegyptian Treasury, the fifth largest Treasury in the world. I shall give all of you half of what is there."

"..."

They all exchanged looks at each other since Nami wasn't around to say _"YES! YES! I'll do it!",_ so Robin smiled again,"We accept the offer, but first, you have to tell us why cook-san isn't with us? You did mention him during your apology...no?"

Horus stared at them all blankly, Chopper piped up,"Sanji isn't on the Sunny with Zoro, isn't he?"

"Your suspicions have been true. It was all, for the sake of everyone, that me, Luna, and Sanji himself had decided...for now-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Matt shook his head in disagreement. "I know what you say, you'll tell us_ later_, but right now _is_ later. We need th answers NOW, Horus."

"I've already told Luna and Sanji, I do not like to repeat myself again, it's tiring. And also, the back door in this cavern is on the outside, and the gates will open from there. One of us goes with a party to get the rest of us out by pulling the lever on the surface. Simple, is it not?"

"OR...we can just blow up the door." Chehero said, holding several granades that were from Usopp's bag.

"Oi, where'd you get them?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Go ahead and try, you'll succeed in blowing us up, the gates do not open from mortal weapons."

"Why dontcha let Luna do it?" Luffy pointed a thumb at her. "She can bite through anything."

Horus rolled his eyes, as if saying_,"It won't work."_ and then sat down, he gestured at ht ceiling to give Luna an invitation to jump up a mile. Luna switched to demon point, then walked around in a full circle while looking up.

"I need Sanji to launch me."

"NOW you need him, yo hohohohoho! I'm guessing you never broke up with him!" Brooke predicted, he siped on his tea. "No-?"

As they discuesed on how to launched their furry friend up, the ground started to shake as if there's thunder underneath them. Each of the loss ballence, then, the Phoenix Statue started to disappear into the ground, along with the tears, and into a large drainage pipe. With that all in action, water started pouring in from the top of the ceiling, creating a large waterfall on top of them. In place of the statue, a tall figure wearing some sort of Venetian bird mask with a headdress attached to the back appeared. The water ceased and the pirates and guardian stood on what was large rock slabs that remained dry.

"Dra hehehehe, fight meh."

"Eh? Your the bird guy on the horse that attacked us!" Luffy pointed out, while pointing. "Where's my nakama?!"

"The water level's rising again in mere moments, the only way out is where I stand. You beat me, you all get to leave with our heads-"

"And if we loose?" Matt asked, holding the Jackal between his teeth while loading it.

"Say good bye to your Protector and hope he joins you in the darkest pits of hell! _Soru!_"

"Watch out, this man knows Rokushiki." warned Horus, he kept looking around the cave for the enemy, so did everyone else.

Usopp sarcastically commented,"Great, not only we're going to drown in a cave, we also get our heads sliced off! That's a great way for Usopp-sama to die!"

"Guys, didn't he say that the center is where we can get out?!" Chopper exclaimed, Horus held his arm out to stop him.

"It'll only be a trap, just because he vanished doesn't mean that the battle is over."

_"Rankyanku: Peacock Blade Slasher!"_

"Eh?! Doesn't Vivi do that?!" Luna shouted, half expecting a peacock string to come out of nowhere. There were several blades colored green and blue that raced towards her from behind, immediately, she did a back flip, allowing the blades to pass under her. "Matt, your turn!"

Matt was able to evade them by bending over backwards and letting them breeze past his bow tie and hat. Just before they reached Robin, he fired several rounds, causing them to shatter in front of Robin's face.

"Sorry, you okey?"

"I'm fine." Robin called out to him, she suddenly saw the man sneak up from behind the band manager. So, she crossed her arms across her chest and than arms sprouted from his back and one of them cluched his lower jaw. _"Dose Fluer: Clutch!"_

"GYA!"

The sound of a jaw detaching echoed through the room, and thanks to Robin, the enemy was brought to his knees. Luna took the liberty of holding him down by siting on his chest and keeping her foot on his throat. His feet flailed in the air as Matt and Richie sat on both of them, preventing him from using Rankyanku. And last, to top everything off, everyone else held their weapons (or hooves) above the bird man's head/beak.

Luna lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered,"You were saying about sending us to the darkest pits of hell?"

"You can go there yourself and lick the devil's ass wolf girl. Dra hehehe!" Horus watched Luna bear her fangs at him. "Oooo, not a nice doggie aren't you?"

"Wait, you speak with a detached jaw."

"That's right! Chopper." Richie said, turning to the reindeer. "Can you talk with a broken one?"

"No." Chopper and Brooke replied in unison, the skeleton held his sword closer to the wind pipe, threatening to slice it open in a swing.

"Well?" Matt questioned, offering the Jackal to anyone who wants to use it. "Let's do an execution, right here. How about we spill his guts all over and use his blood as paint, OR we do it Sanji's way, cook him up and eat him."

"Let's do that!" Luffy cheered. "He's a bird anyway."

"Looks good enough, let's start at the chest." Robin smiled, going into Matt's joke. Brooke moved his blade down, then the masked man started struggling.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!"

Horus kicked the mask off while they started cheering for Brooke, only to reveal Akumu under the mask. "Captain Akumu of the Royal Guard of Yumegypt. Member of the Dream Order. Son of the Dream King. Secondary Prince of Yumegypt...and finally." he started to end the introduction. "Aniki of Prince Yume, first son of the Dream King."

"Go ahead, do as you desire to me." Akumu taunted, making Brooke stop and rendering everyone silent. "Dra hehehehe! Sanji's already dead by now, seeing that he busted a joint and lost an eye. Once he's gone, I'm supossed to kill all of you one by one, just like 2000 years ago-"

"Did I forget to add, he was one of the most powerful assassins on the Grand Line."

"You forget everything, Horus-san!"

"Do not blame me, it is my old age getting the best of me."

"So he manages to kill us all in the past, it's not like he'll do it again." Usopp shrugged, like it was nothing. They heard a loud thud from behind and a groan of someone going through pain, Chehero slapped the marksman while shaking her head in disappointment. "What?"

"You just _had_ to say that, huh." Chehero turned around, only to see Sanji half dead. Then, Luna slapped Usopp across the face and jumped off Akumu.

_"You just had to say that!"_ she shouted at him while racing over to Sanji while grabbing Chopper by the antlers and carrying him with her. "Chopper!"

"Hurry up, the only way out is that drainage pip down there, it'll lead you directly to the water temple. If you don't, well, have fun drinking the River's waters." the moment they turned back to him, he was gone in a second.

"OMIGOD! WE LOST OUR ENEMY!" Luffy screamed. "HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!"

"I don't know, but we have to get into that drainage pipe!" yelled Robin, they all gave her blank stares since she rarely shows extreme emotion. "Do I always have to simplify everything I say?"

"Please do." Franky nodded.

"We have to get the fuck out of here!" she yelled again.

"Ah." they all realized what she said. Meanwhile, Luna and Chopper were having problems of their own. Chopper's only concern was the chef's leg, wrapping bandages around to keep it from tearing off. Luna had little success of waking him up. The water level was rising dangerously so suddenly, that Franky, Horus, and Usopp were forced to carry the rest of the crew along the cave.

"We must find a way to get out!" Franky called out to Usopp and Horus, who nodded. "I think that pipe's cloged!"

"That means that the bastard tricked us!" Matt roared, hoping from rock to rock and reaching Luna, he stopped. "HOLY SHIT! Is that-?!"

"Yes, it's Sanji! Now, help us already!!" screamed Chopper and Luna, the water level was above their waists.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it appears that I can't swim!!" Matt retorted at her. "Listen, I'll shoot at the ceiling and get the rocks to fall in to block hte water, it'll buy us time."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"...I love you." he murmured in her ear as he aimed the Jackal at the ceiling and the started firing several rounds. To everyone's disappointment, instead of rocks falling in to block the holes, MORE water came in and filled the room quicker. This made everyone who thought they were going to die flip out some more.

"SHIT! THIS IS HOW I ALMOST DIED IN ARABASTA!" shouted Usopp, who was starting to faint. "NOW THIS IS REALLY HOW IT ENDS!"

"Yo hohohohoho! It's been nice knowing all of you!" Brooke smiled...if he could that is.

**"HURRY UP, THE WALL'S CAVING IN!"**

**(Anywho)**

(I'm switching to Luna's POV, after reading the True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle, I realize that things are more discriptive in first point of view. I'm trying to improve my literature stuff in English class, so this is all practice, please don't blame me if anyone/body go out of character. Plus, I'm doin POV for this part only, I was just testing it out)

The things I remember, all were blurs. Chopper's hooves working their way around Sanji's leg, attempting to wrap a badage around. Matt's sarcastic comments as he tried to drag me away. Blood pouring like a fountain. The state of Sanji was too grusome, that even I couldn't look at him directly. Then, the wall of water crashing on all four of us, and my world goes white. It's like a stampede of raging band of horses pulverizing all of us into the ground with their steel like hooves.

Water pressure was building up around me and started to suffocate me, how can I not swim?! I'm just four or fives feet under the surface and I can't even lift my own arm up. My back hits the bottom of the floor first, fallowed by my legs, then head. I felt everything's done for, until something dragged me into th ground, which was pretty weird. I felt like a ghost for a moment as I sunk through and felt air from underneath. Cool air buffeted my neck, and I fall heavily onto a wooden floor. Chopper's screams start filling the small room that I had just appeared in.

"Horus it worked! You could stop!" yelled Chopper's high pitched voice, he placed a hoof on my neck. My eyes spun for moments before I registered where I was, the bathroom on the Sunny Go. Back pressed against the wall, hair and clothes drenched with water and blood, Horus suddenly crawled out of th mirror that hung above the sink.

"Oh! My god!" I nearly yelled in surprise. "That's-"

"It is how you got there, Chopper, go and aid Sanji, he's in a worser state than anyone else. Yume must've tortured him then left him to die in the desert, his limb is barely holding by skin."

Chopper gave a nod of understanding,"I'll try and fix this but I saw him and..." the reindeer lowered his voice, but my wolf ears picked up what he said easily. "...I think I have to cut it off...decapitate it."

"Do not grieve over it, here." Horus handed Chopper a bottle. "Pour it over his severe wounds."

"Right." and with that, the doctor scrambled out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Horus himself prepared to leave, but I stopped him with my arm groping the hem of his cloak.

"Why?" I asked, his movements stopped. "Why are we all going through this shit? Why are we doing something that'll kill us? Why is my sister taken from me?!"

"..."

"There is no Yume, is there? There's no Yumegypt or anything like that, and hte Phoenix Fountain is bogus. It was all a hoax like the Fannette Island thing...I figured it all out."

"How'd you know?" he turned around, he looked nervous. I gave a small wolfish smile, he's cornered!

"The Seven Guardian's Coat of Arms, before, Sanji and I mingled with the cloth, and found out that it was the Marines' flag. Then there was the bomb and me free falling. You grabbed Sanji's cloak so he won't be able catch me. And next, the train. I sniffed out over a billion pounds of gunpowder, guns, and Marines too, I bet your friends are just captains. Finally, at the meeting, you noted how me and Matt behaved. One of them Guardians was a vampire named Ketsueki. Also, to add, those _vsions_ I have, they're actually Becky, you managed to use her against me to think of the wrong things! The entire Straw Hat Crew has a bountry of 809,000,050 beli(1), and no bountry hunter can resist us. Pretty smart of you to seperate us from each other, though, I'll give you credit on that."

"So...you had figured it all out." Horus sighed, but then a finger shot at me. _"SHIGAN!"_

"You pretended to be a friend, but you're actually a foe! That's why you won't tell us any stories or explain anything we want to know because you have know damn clue on what to say or even know what to say!" I shouted at him, trying to create as much noise as possible to grab anyone's attention. **"YOU BITCH FACED BASTARD!"**

"A bounty of 70,000,000 beli, the Hunter, I want your head!" roared Horus, a large sword swished out at me, and I managed to duck. "And also Black Leg's, god, I need all your heads!"

I managed to dash out onto the deck from the window and rammed into Luffy.

"Oi, what's with the screaming?" Luff asked me, I swooped over him and Horus ran in hot pursuit.

**"RANKYANKU!"**

**"EH?!"**

"Luffy, Horus is part of the Marines, kill him!" I ordered, my captain stared blankly at Horus. "R-robin!"

Suddenly, Zoro jumped down from the crow's nest,"What's with the ye-oh my god!" I pounced at him just in time for him to miss Horus's newly launched rankyanku, which sliced Tsuki's sakura in half. The shinigami flew out of nowhere with his death note.

**"WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO MY MINI-APPLE TREE?!"** Tsuki roared in a godly way, he took out his death note and pen. "**WELL?!"**

**"EVERYONE, SHUT UP! THE NOISE ISN'T GOOD FOR SANJI RIGHT NOW!"** shouted the Sunny Go's doctor, who opened the door in a forcefull way that it almost flew off its hinges. Horus let out another Rankyanku that nearly made ht Sunny Go capsize from hte force. Franky suddenly came out with a pissed off look.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"** shouted Franky, who threatened to hit anyone responsible for the rukus. Zoro had his swords out, Luffy was readying his fists, and me, I just got ready with my feet. All of us faced Horus. "Horus?"

"Do not make it any harder than it has to be, I demand a momentary pause in everything."

No of us let our guard down.

"...I'll face only one of you in a hand-to-hand combat, if you win, I'll let you free from the law. If not well, you can head to Enies Lobby with us...agreed?"

We all faced Luffy, who nodded and placed his fists down. Zoro unwiling sheathed his three swords one by one, clearly he wanted a fight with someone right now.

"Who is it that you wanna fight?" I asked, my voice filling up with a competing tone.

"In a fair fight, I know all of you would kill me instantly, like the CP9, so...I take...oh, say Sanji for a hand-to-hand combat."

"S-sanji-kun?! Oh my god, too much pure pressure."

And with that, I fainted right on the spot.

* * *

**UNFAIR! Horus a Marine captain?! **

**So anyway, I introduced fan fiction to a non-anime fan at school and I let her do what ever she wanted to any of the characters and seems to have had so much fun doing it. I let her do the entire Sanj getting severly injured (it was her idea) in this chapter. You have to admit, though, she overdid it a bit.**

**Then, my English teacher comes (he's an anime fan too oddly, he's 30 and he likes Nami and Brooke, so yeah) and says_,"Oh, you're doing fan fiction? For what? One Piece, can I do a few paragraphs?"_**

**I swear, he did, like, the Phoenix Fountain scene all the way and watced me do the rest. Really awkward...really awkward...I mean, my teacher likes anime! **

**The POV was done entirely by me. When Luna figures out that Horus was behind everything, along with Yume, I had fun piecing it all together, like a murder case. The clues were pretty obvious, especially when Sanji misses his catch with Luna.**

**(1)The bounty of the crew is originally 700,000,050 beli, but since Matt and Luna got bounties of their own (34,000,000 beli for Matt and 70,000,000 beli for Luna) I decide to add them and ht crew now costs 809,000,050 beli.**


	6. Triple Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Something's up...oh, it's a TRIPLE chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Quick Retreat

Instantly, Franky caught Luna in his arms, and placed her down near the main mast, making sure she won't get caught in a cross fire of anyone willing to get into the fight between two powerful powerhouses. There were several thuds, and then Robin's yells of protests from the infamary.

"Sanji!" Robin nearly barked, it was the first time she said his name, so it'll be weird. Like a raging bull, Sanji came thundering out of the kitchen, down hte stairs, and then on to the lawn deck. He kept his left leg up as he balenced on his right. "You can't fight right now! Luffy, I tried to stop him-"

"So, shitty-geezer, Usopp says you wanna fight." growled Sanji, he glared daggers at the Marine. "Me and Luna solved this whole shitty game you're forcing us to play, and catch this..." Immediately, Sanji flew at him, and proceeded to give Horus a hard blow in the jaw. "I FUCKING HATE GAMES!" he roared savagely.

He flew across the deck and into the wall.

"That's a number." Franky muttered, he watched Luna as she started coming around. He bent over close to her and murmured something in her ear. She shook her head as if she didn't agree on whatever he said. Horus suddenly jumped out of nowhere, taking Sanji by surprise.

"Seeing how you are...in this state..." Horus stole a glance at Sanji's left leg. "I decide not to fight you for today."

"Change of heart already?" Zoro taunted, giving a mocking glare. Horus pulled out an ancient book, and then skimed through the pages in a flash.

"Our paths shall cross again on our journey to Yume Kado, and the next time it happens, your heads are all mine."

Pages from hte book flew all over th place, covering everyone's view of Horus.

"He...he just retreated." Luffy uttered as he watched the last page flutter to his feet before him. He reached out for it, then blankyly stared at it, the Marin's symbol was all that was there, front and back. Then, he crumpled it in his fist. "Luna, you're right, ossan-no, Horus is with the Marines."

"He's also the one responsible for kidnapping Nami-san and the others, Yume had nothing to do with this." explained Sanji, but before he can speak anymore, he collapsed.

"Too much time in the heat, poor mate." Richie had eventually showed up at the scene next to Robin.

"Where were you?" Robin asked, Chopper and Luna got on to the task of dragging their fallen friend back to his bed.

"Trying to calm Matt, he totaly flipped out when I joked about Nami being treated the same as Sanji."

"...how bad?"

"Extreme, by the way, Sanji's gonna need a hair cut, he's only seperated from us for only a day."

"I know how that happened, since cook-san's hormones are always raging, I'd come to hte conclusion that it also made his hair grow longer."

Richie fell to the floor laughing.

"...I guess my job with him is done."

**(what job?!)**

* * *

Chapter 8: New Allies

"Hungry, hungry! I need meat!" Luffy whined, they all hung around the kitchen around dinner time. "SANJI!"

"Mate, don't go all complaining, we hadn't had a piece of anything for over a week." Richie grumbled, he laid on the floor. Their food supply went out after three weeks. And without any maps or ideas on where to go next, they allowed the Sunny to drift in a strong current in the middle of the river. With this happening, they need not to worry about their destination. "But Robin...I have no bloody idea on how she manages." His belly growled. "Awwww..."

"What about Luna?"

"Wolves can last for months without food, so this ordeal must be easy for her." Robin answered for Luffy. "Just because Sanji isn't here doesn't mean we can't cook-"

"Sorry, Robin." Franky suddenly entered. "Last time I checked, the patry's totally empty. If someone doesn't do something, we're all screwed."

"Weren't we all from the start of this?" Zoro asked, he sat on the bench arms folded.

"SANJI!" they all turned their heads to see Matt pounding on the door to the infamary with his fists. "CHOPPER, open the damn door! I need to speak to the poor bastard!"

"Matthew, stop, he won't answer." uttered Robin, she laid on the couch next to Zoro. Too late, Matt pulled out the Jackal, and then started to open fire until he shot the lock off. He lifted his foot and kicked the door open.

"Open sesame!" growled Matt, he walked in, only to see Sanji sleeping soundlessly in his bed. "WAKE UP!" This caused the sleeping chef to flew out of his position and onto his feet. "Y-you have to make us something to eat."

"I won't make anything if there is nothing there to make, idiot!" Sanji roared at him, he limped out past him and into the kitchen. "I am sorry, but bare with me, I hadn't eaten anything except leather on my sickbed. We're all in a bad mood at th time, and I don't blame Robin-chan, Chehero-chan, and Luna-san...just you guys."

"US?!" the men shouted, Sanji gave the most modest shrug he could give."That's discrimination!"

"The world's full of it, get used to it. Aparently, I don't give a damn about it, ironic, huh?"

"You-you...you hypocrite!" exclaimed Richie and Usopp.

"Yeah, hypocrite!" Luffy mimiced. "What's a hypocrite?"

"A person who's against something they believe in or do daily...where's Luna?"

"Who cares, let's just use Chopper as an emegancy food supply."

"Where's he, though?"

"I dunno."

"Nada."

"Beats me."

"Hiding, per-"

The door flew open, turns out to be Luna with a pistol in her hand, she turned htem and aimed it at each person one by one. Usopp raised his hands to show mercy, along with Matt. Her back pressed against the door, then gave a sigh of relief aws she panted heavily,"Thank god, I though you were the sand freaks."

"Sorceress! Open the door!" the voice of Yume called out as he pounded on the door.

"Shit, it's these fucked up bastards." Sanji scowled in the background of everything as Zoro took out his katana.

"Good, we really need action around here." he walked over to Luna, who backout of his way, and opened the door. Immediately, ten 6 foot jackal head like minions carrying spears came at him, of course, he pwns them in two seconds. "Who's next?"

The other minions backed away.

"Like I thought-"

_"Rankyanku: Peacock Blade Slasher!" _

"DUCK!" Luffy shouted, the blades similar to the ones Akumu threw at them came hurtaling towards Sanji, who didn't seemed dazed one bit. He merely rocked to the right, letting them breeze pat his hair and shoulder, like as if he knew what was coming. Yume, Akumu, and the pirates stayed silent, none uttered a single word as th prince and his brother came walking in. Akumu and Sanji stole glares while passing each other. "You decide to bring your smart asses here, huh?"

"Such language from a kid." scoffed Yume, he took his seat at the bar. "I had not traveled east of my land to fight, but to ask for your help. And to proove you wrong of all your foul thoughts so far, we had lost our hostages."

"My brother?"

"My sister?"

"Nami-san?"

He gave a simple nod, the three threatened to spring at him. His voice was raised to catch their attention,"It was a mistake to be blamed by me, for I placed my country above all, even nakama!"

Luffy gave the signal for his friends to stand down. "Keep talking, or I'll change my mind."

"Five hundred years ago, the Marines came here, little did we know about their plans. They had strormed the capital, imprisoned its people, and started using htem as guine pigs for their ill-hearted experiments. I would like you to guess what it is."

Everyone kept quiet, they clearly did not tust him. Matt already had the Jackal out and its safety lock was unlocked, ready to go.

"No? Devil Fruits, they're making false Devil Fruit powers. Horus is the head of everything-"

"There's no such things as Guardians, is there?" asked Richie.

"There never was one, and if you seek their information in books, they're so called _legends_ because it was made up by Horus himself to distract people from the real events."

Robin gave a frown,"That'd mean that we were supporting our enemy's doings. Devil Fruit power cloning is illegal, ever since eight hundred years ago-"

"Wait," Usopp interupted. "Since that law was 800 years old, and then Horus and his crew were doing this for 500 hundred years...that'd make the ossan 500 years also!"

"He was the only one to devour a fruit known as the Gami Gami no Mi. It allows the user to use mirrors or any other reflective surfaces to telaport from one mirror to another. The user also has access to another world, and they get to use mirrors as weapons. This would explain why Horus was able to climb through the mirror like a door as seen a month ago. But as for now, we have to get what we need dearly back. You nakama, and my country, would you agree with me, Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Before my idiot captain does anything stupid like drag us into a war between two powerful forces," started Matt after ten minutes of tough silence, but Luna covered his mouth.

"I agree...to help of Luffy does. I want my sister safe with me."

"You psyco's gave me a million reasons to want to kick the undead shit out of you, but, I'll go with Luna-chan on this."

"...fine, we'll help." Luffy said. "Is there any food in this?"

"You mean to say that you people were drifting upriver with no food?!" Akumu asked, shooked, they all gave nods. "Sorry, we do not have anything. We mostly grab our supplies from the reffuge camps on the North side of Yumegypt, but since Shuzan, our undercover Marine, bomb th only train to get there, we cannot go."

"What about the phoenixes? They fly." Chehero stated. "You can use them."

"Too noticeable." replied Yume. "And a winged horse isn't going to cut it either. These animals are from the Royal Family Guard-"

**"YUME-SAMA! YUME-SAMA!"**

The door burst open and in came a scrawny minion whose Jackal head mask was slashed off, revealing a young man. "What is it, and where's your mask?"

"..."

A look of shook and agony mixed in his eyes, he dropped to his knees and landed face first in the floor. Behind him, a blade was yanked out of his back, its user a freaky looking.

"MUMMY!" screamed Chehero, Luna, Usopp, Tsuki, Brooke and Matt, who immediately started shooting it. No anvil. Not even a bullet hole...Akumu, however, stood up to it, he took out a sword then walked past it. The sound of the sword going in the sheathe was all they heard before the creature fell into three pieces while a fountain of blood sprayed a bit on Akumu's robe, but dyed his boots red.

_"Ouritsu Ittouryuu: Chi Yoku." _the younger prince gritted between his teeth in a hiss, giving a glare at the fallen corpse. The decayed body laid there...dead. Matt bent over and prodded it with his gun.

"It's really inapporpriate to leave a dead body in my kitchen, especially a rotten corpse." murmured Sanji, who, for once, did NOT see this coming, unlike the other attacks. A low growl clawed its way up Luna's throat, she opened the back door of the kitchen, only to find more of the undead freaks. She slamed the door in their faces. "Who was it?"

"Who do you think it was? Nami?!"

"...is it?"

"Hell no!"

"Do not turn against each other, Horus must be realizing the real powers of the Bracelet of the Dream King, of whom Becky is wearing. We must hurry before he unleashes the Dream King and destroies the whole world!"

"How do you expect to get us all to your secret camp?" Usopp asked in a mocking tone. "Lemme guess, you-"

"There is no time to speak, hurry!"

Yume pulled out a book and flipped through the pages in a bink of an eye, then the yellow pages started to fly out of th book, surrounding them all like a tidal wave. The papers had the Yumegyptian's Royal Family coat of arms. Once hte hurricane of pappers stopped, the Straw Hats found themselves laying on some sort of carpet...on top of each other. Luna's head poked out from below the wolf pile** (pun intended)** and managed to squeak out_,"You folks are heavier than a horse! Get off!"_

Soon enough, everyone managed to get off her, except for Sanji, who sat on her back like a casual person, arms and legs crossed.

"Sanji!"

"Um, for once, I choose to reject your request."

Jaws hung open, given the fact that Sanji NEVER said no to a lady, especially his girlfriend...make that ex-girlfriend actually.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Chef and the Wolf

"Get off, or I'll-!" she threatened.

"You'll what, break up with me?" he taunted.

Usopp nudged Yume, and whispered in the prince's ear,"I think we should go outside..."

"Hai, who's up for food?" Yume asked clapping his hands together and rubbing them, Luffy and Brooke drooled. "C'mon, my cook's will prepare you a fine meal."

"Wait, I thought you-"

"Let's go Matt." Chehero said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of Yume's tent.

"Yeah- but-but." he protested, pointing at Sanji and Luna. "What if-if-if-"

"_NOW_, Matt." she raised her voice at him and finally pulling him out. "We'll catch you two later...just don't play horsies if you know what mean." She gave a wink and a smile before leaving.** "OMIGOD! THEY GOT RAMEN! YIPPIE!"**

Luna gave a sigh, then tried getting up. Even if she tried switching to her any other forms, he still would win, so she gave up on trying that tactic. Just like other girl that would be pinned to the floor by a guy, she struggled for several minutes, Sanji checked his wrist watch,"I have all night to do this, so try to work with me on this one."

A small growl issued from her throat.

"Aw, fine, I'll say this...I'm sorry that I dropped you at the train accident and I let Becky out of my sight." he apologized, she kept quiet and he frowned. "Just please be mine again?"

"No, I won't be yours." she snarled into the carpet. "I wanna eat now-"

"Not til you say yes to _my_request." she had the feeling that he was smirking, she didn't have to turn, in fact, she didn't want to turn to see him do so. "I know you din't mean what you said earlier, animals aren't the only ones that can feel a human's true feelings you know."

Luna had to admit to that, he was right. She instantly gave up on trying to fight him and decided to lay there on her chest. He tangled his fingers in her purple hair, weaving them in and out. Oddly, she liked it when he did that, being part wolf, she likes being stroked on the head. She shook her head to block out any thoughts of saying yes to him, then heaved out a great sigh. He suddenly got off her, she thought this as a break for it...but then she was flipped over onto her back, she found herself being pressed down again to the floor. His hands were firmly gripping her soulders, not giving her a chance at escaping.

Again, she tried getting up, Sanji still wouldn't let go. _"Damn, why does this bastard have to be too strong?!"_she thought while pressing her hands against his chest, attempting ot shove him off. Still wouldn't budge. Damn. Luna glared up at him, and Sanji stared back down at her, his eyes showed no indication that he was joking, he was serious about this. He really did need her back. Her glazing eyes sofened completely, along with her shoulders, then she was completely relaxed.

He was surprised by the fact that he didn't have to continue pursuading, he knew he won. Actually, he knew she'd loose in these types of conversations, given the fact that she never really liked talking about her feelings that much. Her actions were enough to show them, his actions were enough to make her feel better. You could say their relationship was...unique, it makes you wonder how they survived. **(hey, it makes me wonder too).**Again, she sighed, this time, she spoke,"It's just that...everytime I get into a serious relationship, someone gets hurt or killed. When I was with Matthew, my mom got ran over, when I was with Richiard, my dad nearly drowned in the lake, with you...I fell two miles."

A tear came up, he took his left hand off her shoulder to gently wipe it away while saying,"So all of your relationships never work out well."

She gave a nod.

"I'll bet you all of my best knives that I won't let anyone you cherish get hurt or killed, how about that?" he asked, she knew he was bribing her. He always bribes her when the situation calls for it. Luna laid there, silent. "That wasn't what you wanted to hear."

Silent.

"I still have to convince you."

Still silent.

Soon enough, Sanji lowered his head to Luna, then pressed his lips against hers...

* * *

_"Ouritsu Ittouryuu: Chi Yoku."_

**It means:**

**Royal One Sword Style: Blood Bath**

**The attack is similar to Brooke's Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri.**

**At the begining of Chapter 7, Sanji says "I fucking hate games!" You have to admit, it's true, everytime they all get mixed up in a prophecy thing, he always tries to talk them out of it or something in my stories. **

**In chapter 8, when the corpse attacks, think of them looking like the Ra'zac from Eragon.**

**Chapter 9, uh...no comments.**


	7. Powerhouse Fight

****

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

**Shut up and read. **

**And I have a note to some friends who don't read my stories at school:**

**YOU GUYS SUCK!! WHAT'S WRONG ROMANCE IN FAN FICTION?! **

**No, reader, it wasn't meant for you, don't blame me.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Powerhouse Fight

"..."

Her lips didn't respond to his, so he pulled away. The gaze of her eyes stayed locked onto his, Sanjigot off her chest and sat next to her with his legs crossed, his voice had the tone of being hurt,"It's fine, you can go. I'm sorry for this, I hope you'll forgive this sin too..."

The two sat a foot apart from each other, the tense silence was enough to make anyone go mad. Sanji heard the sound of her clothes shifting around, perhaps she's leaving him...for good. Then, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulders, she was on her knees. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her into his lap hands clenched the edge of his robe as his ran his hands through her hair...

Meanwhile, Robin, Matt, Brooke, Tsuki, Richie, and Chehero** (she's eating ramen),** were spying on them from the entrance of the tent, amazingly, they never noticed them. Robin gave a smile,"You kids owe me 10,000 beli."

The kids grumbled as they took out their wallets and handed her their biding money.

"Shit, I'm fresh out."

"Heh, this is Sanji's wallet."

"Nami's gonna murder me for this."

"Thank you, now let's get back to the camp fire."

Aside from the mumbling Luna can easily hear, she burried her face in his chest and he rest his on her head. She raised her head and whispered into his ear,"We're all seven drunken pirates with the seven deadly sins."

A warm, tender smile came upon his lips as he fell backwards, pulling Luna down with him. The entrance for the tent opened, and in came Yume, the two stared up at him as he said,"Sorry for barging in if you are...busy or getting busy, but we need you outside. We have to come up with the stratagy to storm Kagami Shiro."

Slowly, Sanji and Luna got up and fallowed Yume out the tent, only to find the crew and Akumu sitting around the fire. Akumu held out a map, showing them different parts of Yume Kado and Kagami Shiro. Everything, sewers, dungeons, everything was laid out.

"This is where your friends are hiding out-"

Yume glanced around, then frowned,"Where's the Sand Creatures?"

"...they had decided to not join us in this fight. Their leader had declined everything..."

"That'll leave only us and them."

"Yes, I'm sorry, the phoenixes are still with us, they'll fight along."

"And the refuges?"

"They'd declined also, sir, they're the last of our people, don't put them in anymore danger they are in now."

"Wise, very wise, change everyone's positions, we have to make this work out or we'll loose everything-"

Sanji came in, he spoke outloud,"We can just reach the dungeons and fetch our nakama out, we'll leave you with Horus."

"...baka, why didn't you think of that before?!" Yume slapped his brother.

"Gomen-"

"It's a wonder why father made you Captain of the Royal Army-"

"Unwise of him to do that." a man's voice said, Luffy, who was closest to him, turned to see Horus. Luna's eyes lit up with rage as the other men who were on the train ride glared at him with their weapons out. "I do not want to collect your bounties...yet, but I had come to warn you all. Your little friends are tied in shackels, over a pit of man-eating lions and tigers in the seventh dungeon. The keys are hidden with each of the other captains in the castle. You must hurry, and Prince Yume..."

Horus lifted his left wrist in the air, only to show hte Bracelet of the Dream King, the two princes gasped,"No."

"Yes it is, my friends. And good-bye, Sanji, your little fight with me shall wait in the court yard."

And with that, pages flew in the air, and then resided.

"He wear the Bracelet of the Dream King, he had realized its purpose, and if we do not get it off him, he shall bring the world's next apocolypse!" Yume explained in one breath. Zoro, who was standing, pointed at Yume.

"You, lighten up."

He pointed at Sanji and Luna.

"You, find the kids and save them."

He pointed at Luffy.

"You and I'll take care of these captains, everyone else can join the fight."

"It'll be like CP9 and Ennies Lobby." Robin said. "Each of us'll find the captains, give cook-san and okami-chan the keys, and hope for the best..."

Yume and Akumu bluntly stared at them before turning their backs to them, and then having hteir own private conversations. The eldest nodded in agreement to what the youngest was suggesting before turning again.

"Sorceress."

"Why must you call me that?"

"It sounds cooler than the Hunter...anyway, we'll train you-"

"I dunno about you, but the wolf's already getting training from Sanji over there...though I think he trains her in something else..." Zoro said, pointing at Luna and Sanji. "Already, she's got one hell of a kick, I'll admit to that-"

"But did he work with her reactions? Her reflexes? Her agility? Her visitality? I've seen her fight before, but what she does is not good enough to take down Horus-"

"HEY! Why does Loon get special training and us teens don't?! We can't send her alone, it'll be like fighting Lucci, Kaku, and Jyabura at the same time! Too much, you know!" Matt barked, Yume held his hand to silence him.

"Animals are the only creatures that can go against Gami Gami no Mi users. You monsters can practically lift buildings, overthrow giants, etc, but Zoans are the only things that can predict things faster."

"So what? I can just teach her Rokushiki." Richie offered.

"Horus and his nakama know that, and if Luna knows that, they'll just counter each other and nothing can happen. She's only as strong and fast as ero-cook, so I dout that she'll do what he does when they get into a cat fight." explained Zoro, this was so true, even Sanji nodded in agreement. "All he did was teach her how to do his shitty moves of his, both in the feild and in bed.."

A slight growl of anger came up fron Sanji's throat and Luna blushed from Zoro's statement, when suddenly, Chehero raised her voice to avoid the two men from fighting,"HOW ABOUT WE LET LUNA FIGHT SANJI?!"

Raised eyebrows came from several members, Franky commented,"This'll get interesting."

"If Luna surpasses Sanji, you don't have to train her, but if he wins, you can do what you need to do!" Chehero explained, Luna and Sanji exchanged worried glances. "His leg's all healed, so...yeah?"

"Agreed!" Yume praised her. "But we must add Richie's Rokushiki skills into this-"

"I'll let her fight Richard after me." Sanji darkly disagreed with him, this even made the prince cower a bit before nodding. "Where?"

Suddenly, the whole campsite was moved twenty feet away from Sanji and Luna. Robin called out,"I think he wants you to fight there!"

"I can see that." murmured Luna. "You wanna do this?"

"As long as you don't get hurt, it'll be like the other times I've train you, alright? Same rules, bring me to my knees and nail me to the ground." Sanji smiled**,(...i think he means someting else)**he and Luna fived each other before retreating backwards in a single leap. He gave a small bow."Ladies first..."

Immediately, she leptat him with a single kick from the sand, preparing to place a hard kick on his face. Just before she even touch him, she suddenly disappeared. Sanji knew this trick, hell, he knew everything about every trick she's done. Sanji merely did a limbo dodge to evade her sweeping kick from behind. Not only did this save his...you knows...but it also aided him in looking up her skirt.

"You perv!" she shouted at him, using his chest **(note, he's still doing that weird 40 degree lean)**, Luna jumped high into the air before landing in front of him, then rushing at him at an incredible speed that even he couldn't go. Must be the wolf stanima she has. Anyway, the next thing he knew, she was at different angles of his proximity, she was too fast. Normally, he'll know where she was, but this time, she was a hell of a lot faster. "What's it? You can't catch up?"

_Damn_, that's all he could think of when her foot came ramming itself into his lower spinal area, nearly bringing him to his knees. Sanji couldn't help but gasp in pain and stumble forwards two steps. That's it, time to fight back. Preparing to do a Collier Coup, he was assulted again from behind. Instead of being in human point, it was Luna in beast point. Her claws made cuts in his robe as she slashed out again before jumping over his head and landing in front of him...again, but this time, in human point. This action was so quick, that he didn't even notice her bring her leg up to his chin and kicking him full force in the jaw. Releasing a yell of confusion and pain, he was suddenly shoved to his back.

_"How the hell did she get so fast?! I couldn't see her, even sence her!"_

Rolling to his stomach to avoid her finishing move, Sanji managed to kick off the ground and into the air, there, he and Luna exchanged breaths. That's how close they were to each other. A low growl emmitedf rom the base of her throat as she suddenly lashed out at him with her large wolf jaws, her canines barely breezing past his eyes.

"H-hey Luna, that's not safe!" cried out Sanji as he landed roughly. "Y-you nearly b-bit me! Are you trying to kill-"

Luna's large bear like paws softly padded itself against the soft sand, she whipped around and was gone. He looked frantic, denom point was easy to control nowadays, but this time, she must've lost her mind and is now in a subconcious state. Dust clouds rolled around him, blinding him. No, Luna's other half isn't smart enough to do this tactic, so...

**"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME PURPOSELY?!"**

Wind whipped around, he had no idea how or where she's doing this, but kept his guard up. A hard, furry tail collided with his legs, making him in the same position was in earlier. With the sand blowing around, and a werewolf with the ability to smash a galleon into splinters, this is probably where you don't want to be. Luna's black, shadowy form advanced towards him, eyes glowing yellow. He backed away as fast as his knees and arms could take him.

When I mentioned him knowing every single trick Luna was seen/able to do, he never knew this part. Sand wasn't a common element to be used at sea, and Luna must've learned how to use her surroundings as an advantage. She was part beast, so it was selfexplanitory.

Anyway, while lost in his thoughts, Luna had disappeared in the veil of sand again, leaving him alone. Eyes squinting, he spotted an area not being affected by the dust devil. Taking his own shot, he leapt through, emerging outside of the raging winds. The cheers of Luffy and Usopp and co. were heard, giving a sigh of relief, he turned back to the battle field.

"Whoo, that was a doozy." he commented, fixing his tie. A vicious roar rumbled the ground so much, it even made Tsuki wobble. Blue streaks raced around him, giving off a cold feeling you get when you think someone's stalking you. "Bullshit..."

_**"Diable Coeur: Okami-!"**_

**"SANJI! WATCH OUT!"**boomed a voice, it was similar to Zoro's, bah, he didn't care, everything's happening too quick. The blue streak came at him, thankfully, he did that limbo dodge. **"THAT'S IT, I'M GETTIN' IN THERE!"**

Panting like hell, Sanji managed to straiten his back to miraculously dodge yet another kick aimed at his head. Thanks to quick actions, he managed to grab Luna by the tail and yank her to his leg, then he delivered a well placed Anti-Manners Kick Course squarely in the stomach. Suddenly, Sanji was stomped down to th ground. Luna gve a satisfied smirk and stood over his fallen body.

"You idiots are wasting time doing this, get up!" she boomed, Sanji's head popped out from ht hole in the ground, then started spitting out fire.

**"ARGH! THAT'S NOT YOUR VOICE! GO TO HELL!"**

Meanwhile, Chehero and Usopp flinched at every swear word Sanji roared.

"Don't you think he's-" Usopp started, only to be cut-off.

**"FUCKING-!"**

"Luna?" Matt asked, she appeared right behind him. "What are you-"

**"RETARD!"**

"...doing here?!" Franky finished for him, she gave a shrug.

"I dunno, the moment I started the _Diable Coeur: Okami Howl_, I got chucked here-"

"So if you're here." hypothosized Robin. "Then...who's fighting cook-san?"

**"DUCK!"**

"Get down!" alerted Zoro, so they all got down to their stomachs as hte swordsman took out his swords and sliced a Rankyanku in half. "I'll say this, ero-cook ain't fighting our wolf here. Prince, you sure your Sand Freaks aren't doing this?"

"If they were...Sanji wouldn't be screaming anymore." explained Yume. "The Ancient Sand Creatures will not use their hunting ability to create sand storms for one prey. It is a waste of their magic."

**"MIRROR THIS, JACKASS!"**

"Thank god I'm not in there, Sanji really knows how to kick."

"Eh? You've been beaten to death by him?!" exclaimed Usopp, Luna plopped herself onto the ground. "He never lays a foot on girls!"

**"BASTARD!"**

"The young man knows he isn't fighting Luna, how we know is an even greater mystery." Yume placed his bird mask. "I'll go ahead and scope the area-"

"Oi, we aren't assassins." Luffy stopped Yume by holding his shoulder. "We'll kick anybody's ass if they mess with us."

**"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"**

Then, out of the blue, there came one of the so called Guardians of Yumegypt: Shuzan, the undercover captain. The sand started to settle and Sanji came pelting up the sand dune, sweating and dripping blood, panting and exhaugsted, and finally, preparing the finishing kick.

"This'll teach you to never fuck with us!"

"STOP AT ONCE!" boomed in Akumu. "THAT IS OUR UNDERCOVER MARINE CAPTAIN!"

"I don't care, he killed Luna, I'll kill him!" **(Harry Potter says that in Order of the Phoenix to Bellatrix when Sirius dies)**

Before he could smash the poor soul with his heel, Luna countered his foot with her leg. Immediately, Sanji stopped and relaxed. Instant moodswing here.

"_**LLLLLuuuunnnnaaaa-chwwwwaaaaan!**_ I thank God you're alive!"

"Shuzan-kun, didn't I say you stay at the palace?!" snarled Yume as he held Shizan by the collar.

"Sorry, but this is urgent, Aniki has completely lost his entire mind! He's abusing hte power of hte Dream King, and intends to resurect the dead! I've seen hte power myself, but in order for him to go any further, he's using Nami-sama as a sacrifice! Right now, he's brought darkness upon hte world, as you see..." Shuzan pointed a bloody finger at what was supposed to be the sun. Instead, there was a large...

"Eclipse?" Robin asked. **DOOOON!**

"Yes, that is only the start of it! Becky-chan is the only one who can counter everything with the Yume Yume no Mi, but she is locked up in the seventh floor dungeon, ready to be slaughtered sencelessly. If you people manage to rescue her, she'll bring a stop to all this."

"What about my brother?!" Chehero came in.

"Oh he's fine, nothing to worry about him, anways." he turned to Yume, ready to report again. "Each of us captains were given keys to Becky's cell, I got two, one for me and..my father, whom I had to kill when he found out I was a spy. You can start with these." He handed Yume a gold key and a silver key. "I've counted over a thousand armies, most are made up of your people who were used as experiments. All have Devil Fruit powers-"

"That'd be a million devil fruits! How'd Horus get that much?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"We, as in the Marines, were conducting and producing artificial devil fruit powers. Testing on the locals, which is wrong, was our only option."

"Yes, and I was promised protection from you bastards. Turning men, women, children, the elders into freaks is not protecting the country. Only of a handful of my people survive."

"Apologies, but now...we must hurry before Aniki does anything else!"

"The Bracelet allows one to have acsess to every single Devil Fruit power imaginable. With our knowlage of devil fruits is possibly one third of everything." said Yume. "We'll attack them head on."

"Yes, yes, but what of your forces, where's you army?"

"All of us." Usopp coolly said, stricking the smart-ass pose he has. "And of course, my army of 18,000 blood-thirsty pirates!"

"Good, where are they? Your men must help us."

"...uh..." he dumbly said. "I lost them all in the Florian Triangle...great loss-"

"Then Yume, what of your forces?" repeated Shuzan. "You cannot fight with a single crew-"

"Correct you are!" smiled Matt, who suddenly tossed a map in the center of all of them. "I've got it all planed out with Richie, anyway...Shuzan dropped this."

"The colored areas are where captains are stationd, the gold is where your friends are." explained Shuzan. "Raze, Siris, Gebson, Aniki, and finally, Ketsueki-kun, they all have the other five keys...also, depending on which one you face, they have an army of an undead that has the same artifical powers. So if Raze controls fire..."

"It'd make her forces have fire-" Sanji said, lighting a new cig.

"Also, they each have their own pet, like mythical creature Horus had given them from the Dream Bracelet. I'd seen Raze's, and it is a dragon."

"Dragon?!" Usopp asked, shocked, there was a moment of silence. "By the way, where's Chopper?"

Everyone stared at one another, then shrugged.

"He's guarding the ship, I guess." Robin shrugged along, stating her theory.

**(Anyplace)**

On deck, there sat Chopper, all alone in the dark. Poor reindeer, his nakama left him to fight the baddies themselves. Then, a playful thought came across his small head, he ordered into the dark,"Sanji, cook esomething good, or I'll be keelhauling you! Luffy, stop eating th supplies. Nami, where the hell are we going? Usopp, help Franky build a robot. Brooke, play some music, Luna, you join him. Robin, research about Yumegypt and report immediately! Tsuki, save me some cherries! Matt, fight Richie to the death! Reese, Chehero, Becky, play with me! Heeeee hahahahahahaha! Omigod, this is so fun!!"

**(Anywhere)**

The camara switches back to the crew, Tsuki gave a shrug,"That reindeer is fine..."

"Ketsueki's the vampire?" Brooke asked, clearly having no idea on who Ketsueki is.

"He will hand you the key of course, no fighting for him, he said." Akumu responded. "Let us fight to the death, all here understand? Me and my brother had lost countless battles, but never a war. Let us not fail this."

Yume held out his arm, then Luffy held it with his right arm, finally, to complete it, Shuzan took Luffy's arm while Yume took his. The angles created a triangle.** (aw, epic moment!)**

"Ya, we wont lose anything, we still have to fetch our nakama back."

"Then the last people of the Yumegyptian Royal Army and Family shall fight along."

"Most of my men that remain human are with us all, they'll help, even if it's against the law to aid pirates."

"So this is how a real war starts, revolutions, rebelious teens, soldiers, captains," ranted on Usopp. "It's CP9 all over again."

"Even a Royal Familly like them would go against a higher authority like the Government to save their country..." Robin gave a slight grin.

"I'm a rebel, you're a rebel, I'd say this is a Revolution." Luna bravely said, giving off that wolfish smile of hers.

The sound of the Jackal's unmistakenable '_ka-chack!'_ while loading rang through their ears...

* * *

**San Rankyanku**

"Three Storm Legs."

**Akumu and Yume's masks can be seen on my deviantart account. SUGOI!**

**So, you wanna Revolution?**

**Review.**


	8. Preperations

**Disclaimer: you know the drill! Me no own One Piece, savvy?**

**Next chappie.**

**I'm going to update more, so don't be surprised if you see two or three more chapters. It's for a grade, you know! Using fan fiction as practice really does help...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Preperations

"Revolution it is." declared Yume, who placed on his bird mask. His younger brother wore the same, only a different color scheme.

"H-hey, you got a mask for me?" Usopp asked, poining at Yume's.

"Don't you already have one...Sogeking?" scoffed Richie, he and Matt laughed. "Where do we start this thing?"

"We get ready, gather your supplies, we strike at a quarter to seven." instructed Shuzan, a strong gust of wind blew in and the captain disappeared. "My men'll allow you to go."

Yume gave a bow with his head as a thanks to the open space before disappearing himself. Chehero stared at the empty spot, asking,"Where-?"

"Old habit, he was an assassin-"

"So...it makes him the Prince of Persia?" Matt snorted. "I can scope out the area easy with my powers."

Meanwhile, Sanji went off to the supply tent to find what he can and then came out with Chehero trailing him with a basket of food in her mouth. Within minutes, by himself, the chef prepared a whole freaken buffet, a buffet large enough to be considered a resturant. Richie and Zoro practiced their attacks on each other, but the main part that seemed to grab everyone's attention was Akumu's repetative assults on Luna from behind. Soon enough, she would get tired of the harrasement and lose her mind...like this...

"FUCK-OFF!" she shouted, Franky stopped on his drink of cola. Lifting her foot, she prepared to fight him head on, but then Akumu had his hands together, palms facing out. Immediately, he kicked his leg out and knocked her off balance. Losing her footing, she did a handstand, only to be knocked down again. "What are you-"

"Just testing." he shrugged casually before walking off to his tent whistling a merry jig. "Daa da da da, doo."

Luna stomped off to sit next to Sanji, who was pouring sake for himself, he offered her some, but she took the whole freaken bottle. He stared wide eyed at her in surprise as she handed the booze back to him after downing a quarter of it. Turning his head, he looked down to his shoes to fix them.

"You shouldn't be so mad."

"?"

"I told Yume that he can send you first to the palace." she gave a tired nod, but then snapped.

"YOU WHAT?!" she shouted, causing Luffy and Zoro to gander at her.

"Besides Matt and Chopper, you're the only one who can reach a dungeon in a fortress without getting caught. It makes perfect sense to drop you off, you are a Zoan, right?"

"How can you do anything so rash?! You actually agreed?! What the hell happened to _'I'll protect you, I swear with my best knives'_?!" her voice went as low as his to mimic.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sanji's voice was firm. "If you want Becky-chan back, you have to make you way down. See, it's called the Dungeon of 1000 cells, 100 cells on each floor, there are ten. 1/1000 cells has our nakama in it. Who can sniff out their scents easily?"

"...me."

"Exactly-"

"But who's going to find me if they got all the other keys?"

"Don't worry, Shuzan's men will look out for you, they'll pass on messages...as long as you wear this." he pulled out a white sheet out of nowhere **(three guesses where he kept** **it)**, and then handed it to her. "Put it on..."

**(Anyway)**

"...Sanji, I look like-"

"Whatever it is, that's what you're supossed to look like." Sanji said in a matter-of-factly tone. Luna came out, dressed in the white robe. A red sash was what stood out in the white cloth, a black belt went across her chest and back horizantaly, several daggers were strapped behind her and a large throwing knife was stored on her back belt. Finally, a sword attached to her right side occasionally tapped her boot. To top it all off, there was a hood for covering her face. Sanji gave a slight frown, but forced out a smile. "Y-you're perfect."

"Ya, perfect to be an assassin," she retorted, she moved her left wrist, only to have a hidden blade slide out, she moved her wrist again to slide it in. "What is this, Assassin's Creed?"

Matt passed her with Richie walking by, he paused to gander, Akumu arrived in time to explain,"That is what she must look like, you can't just send a _belly dancer_ to the Dungeon of 1000 Cells, she'll be raped!"

The two gave a nod of agreement as Akumu and Sanji led her to the fire. Sanji took one of Luna's throwing knives and then pointed at a wood post staked to the ground several meters away,"See that?" She gave a nod as he took his right arm back,made a large thrust forward, then sent the flying knife through the air, only to impale itself in the wood.

"W-wait, you don't use weapons!" Luna exclaimed after witnessing Sanji attack without using his legs.

"I'm a chef, I had to learn how to throw a knife at some point of my life." he handed her a fresh one as Akumu retrieved the knife from the post. The prince handed it to her as Sanji started to instruct her by holding her hand. "Take the tip, make sure you don't drop it...yeah, that way..."

Luffy watched in interest, along with Chehero and Robin, suddenly, Usopp appeared by the campfire,"I don't get why they're teaching Luna this."

"Akumu-san told me earlier." Robin said, taking a sip of booze before placing it back down. "With okami-chan's speed, agility, strength, she's good enough to be an assassin, or a pretend one at least. You see, she'll be in the dungeons, there's little space in some places, and the guards are all around. With nowhere to run, she'll be forced to fight-"

"Oh, I get it, Loon needs to take down the guards quietly." Chehero guessed. "Or there'll be no room for a fight with a whole swam of them."

"Correct, long nose-san, those walls are more than several centuries old, and there would be a god chance that it'll collapse in some places. I read that the whole area is as big as a city."

They watched as Sanji let Luna's arm go out as if to throw, but it remained in their hands. He gave a nod, then allowed her to throw it: the knife was impaled into the wooden post. "That's pretty good for a first throw." he commented with a smile.

"Can't I use bow and arrows, like three years ago?" Luna whined a bit, Usopp suddenly got up as if to solve the problem.

"Do not fear." he proclaimed in a grand voice, he pulled out a bow and a quiver that was meant to be attached to her back. The bow was made of some type of rare tree and it was half th height as her, but strong and sturdy enough to support over 200 hundred pounds even though it looked thin. "I remodeled it to be even more powerful, you can shoot farther distances and take down those guards faster, go ahead, try it."

Slowly, she latched an arrow, then aimed at the post, one eye closed, the other opened. Her fingers clutched the feathers tightly, the string stretched back, then the arrow whized out faster than you can say 'Usopp rocks'. Right before their eyes, the post exploded from hte arrow's tip, Sanji, Luna, and Akumu fliched and took small steps back from the force. A wind blew in, causing even Luffy's hat to fly off his head.

"Whoa, shit, what'd you do?" Luna asked, taking another arrow and examaning the tip. Usopp took out four arrows, each of them had different colored tips, he showed her the red one.

"This one, it can burst into flames, similar to the Hisattsu: Fire Bird Star, it's the Phowenix Tail...then the blue one, it has holy water in it with a cross melted to the tip, this one's the Holy Arrow, it'll get rid of the vampires...the black one is the Explosive Tip...last, the white feathers are regular arrows." the marksman explained as he placed the arrows back in the quiver and took the bow from her. "This...can support 200 pounds."

"200?!"

"Made from Adam Wood, same as the Sunny Go's wood, I got some from Franky, go ahead, try it."

Akumu flung his two arms out at Luna, who grabed the bow and instantly pushed against his two arms with the wood. _"TEKKAI!"_

Her foot shot out from below, and sent the captain into the air. Sanji dropped his cig and lit a new one while commenting,"That Tekkai didn't crack it a bit, you?"

"It's perfect, Usopp!" she gave him a hug, then walked away, leaving the marksman blushing. Akumu landed on the ground with an almighty smack as Yume suddenly appeared, sitting next to Franky.

"What's the story here?" he asked casually, surprising the cyborg.

"Uh...long nose here made okami-kid a new arsenal, which is pretty SUPA! since I helped him." Franky proudly said. "The wood he used is very durable, so it won't break that easily, even at a sword's attack."

"Perfect, she looks just like the hero in the old stories father used to say! Come now, everyone, come, come, the clock in the old tower strikes the time for us to send Luna into a kamikaze mission-"

"Can I get drunk before that?"

"No."

"But-"

"The answer is NO!"

* * *

**See Yume and Akumu's masks on deviantart.**


	9. Bottled Up

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Bottled Up

Wind swept across the land, blinding all with the desert sands as Luna hitched one of the black horses with wings. Yume, Luffy, Akumu, and Shuzan spoke to one another, each nodding at Shuzan's plan. After another minute, Yume suddenly tossed Sanji a pair of white robes, similar to Luna's, saying,"Wear it, you're going with her-"

"Thought I was on the 'Assualt the Castle From Behind' Team?" Sanji said, Yume glaerd at him, then kicked Sanji on his leg joint, making him fall to his knee and yell out in pin. "Now I catch you, you just put me up as a handicap."

"We're abandoning that plan, Franky and Usopp are already on their way to the Sunny, they'll deal with the Marines," Zoro explained. "Instead, me, Luffy, and Brooke are going to attack head on in front. Robin and Shuzan would be working on the inside, making sure that hte gates stay open for you and Luna."

"Then what about us?" Matt indicated him, Chehero, Richie and Tsuki. Yume stared at them, then gained an idea,"You people will fallow Luna and Sanji-"

"And what do they do?"

"Do you want to do what they do?"

"Yeah, and what do they do?"

"What they are going to do."

"And what do they do?"

"What they are going to do."

_"And what do they do?"_

_"What they are going to do."_

"Hey! Don't get smart with me, Prince o' Persia, I'm not the one who allowed my country fall into some twisted Marine's hands and is asking for help from one of the most powerful pirates that had ever set their feet to the Grand Line!" Yume rolled his eyes at him, Richie suddenly said,"I can create a portal so me and the others could warp to Yume Kado-"

"Ah, what a splendid idea, young Richard!" exclaimed Akumu. "But no, alas, we made you help fight alongside your captain-" He was cut off when there was a roar from a large distance,"THERE THEY ARE! AFTER THEM!" An army of Marines came to the scene, Shuzan grabbed Robin's hand then disappeared with her, leaving hte creew and two princes to fight alone. Sanji (who wore the white robes) instantly got on Luna's horse and took the reins, snapping them and sending the black horse into a gallop. Luna looked over her and Sanji's shoulders and heard Yume shout orders,"Go into the city gates, work your way to the castle and start off from there!"

They rode away from the battle and continued n until they reached a large wall that stretched out as far as hte eye can see, even into a bay were ships were docked. The gate was left wide open, just as Shuzan promised, anji slid off the horse's back and assisted Luna to her feet, then they quickly strode through the gate, heads down, unnoticed by th guards that wore fine armor and spears by their sides. Sanji began mumbling words under his breath, eyes shifting around to make sure they weren't fallowed. Of course, no matter how unaudible he was, she managed to hear every:

"Damn it, dmn it all to hell. I'm stuck with Luna being treated as a handicap, rediculous...now where's that stupid castle?"

"We could use the sewers," Luna suggested, folding her arms as they strode the empty streets of a medevil like city. Dogs barked, people cowered away from them, guards glared, the sun refused to shine upon htem all. Sanji stopped at a bridge, then leaned over the wooden handels and observed hte area.

"No, Yume told me that the city's connected by sewers, it doesn't go to the ones in the castle-"

"Then we run through rooftops."

"What if the guards catch us?" Luna pointed at her nose with her finger, smiling,"I can smell the idiots from a mile away, none of them are up in the air."

"That's not really-"

"C'mon, ya big baby, too afraid o go jump around?"

"It's not that-"

"OI!" they jumped at the voice from an allyway, a group of Marines were fallowed by the Guardian of Darkness emerged. Sanji shoved his hands into his pockets, giving a death glare. "Shuzan-sama told me to fetch you idiots-"

"Ketsuki..."

"Hai?"

"How's Becky?"

"Who, the runt? Ah, she's all right, ready to be rescued in all due respects. I brought a little friend with me, I hope he helps." and with that, Ketsuki faded away in a black mist while tossing Sanji a silver key. In his place, there was a familiar chuckle and seven forms emerged from the darkness,"Feh, feh, feh, now where's old Red?"

"R-RED?!"

Before their eyes stood the deceased Trace and his Ninetailed Brethren, Luna unsheathed her sword, Kira appeared and took the sword in his jaws and crushed it. Shadow and Night snikered in the background, Rao and Spirit stood behind Trace, he too wore hte same outfit as Sanji and Luna. Only his teeth shone, his canines were longer and sharper, only shorter than Luna's. The two gave him a doubting look, then turned, offending the fox as they left him,"I know where to go in order to find the keys." Luna pause, but Sanji kept going, she grabbed his wrsit but he shook her off,"Don't trust the words of a fox-"

"Well...you're one too!" she retorted. "So don't be such a hypocrite. If Ketsuki-"

"If Ketsuki plans to betray Horus, then he might betray us, chances are that all of this was caused by him, after all..." he turned to face her. "Him and Trace are the oldest things I know-"

"Oi! Who're you callin' a thing?! Be respectful!" snapped Kira. "Me and the Brethren are proud to serve under you...powerful freaks, some the location of the keys are engraved in are heads-"

"We got ahold of the same information and are on our merry way to do the task givin to us by th captain-"

"Then where do you search?" Rao asked, Luna piped in,"In the palace over there of course!"

"Feh, that's where Horus stays, it's not the correct area to start off. Just because they're captains doesn't mean they're staying in the same place at the same time. Each of them has certain duties, say for...Gebson, he's in control with the supplies and slaves, he is on his way here from Nagira. It'll be a long tme before he arrives, and Razeh, she's in control of the military shit and waits for weapons to arrive. Of course...that's all we manage to know..." Shadow explained, Night took his place,"Now, the closest one that is in control of all three poor, middle, and rich districts in Yume Kado currently is Siris, the ossan that controls water."

"Give us the place where he rests and we can be done with him." demanded the chef.

"But that is all we know, that's it. I mean...yeah." Trace said, rubbing the back of his head, Sanji and Luna kicked him in the stomach,"What's the point of helping if you don't know anything!"

"WE AID IN COMBAT, GEKI, NOT CLUES!" boomed Geki, padestrians backed away from the group when Geki flashed some lightning so suddenly.

"You seem to be in a bad mood..."

"Why shouldn't they?" Trace whispered into their ears. "You two drowned them. Now, chop, chop!, to work we shall go. Kasu, find Shuzan and tell him of our plan, Night, Shadow, assualt Gebson's caravan, and Rao, inform Yume and Akumu of this too. Return to me when the task is done. Spirit, come with us. And Geki...go to your happy place." Trace added, Geki nodded under his bundle of bandages and then disappeared in water. Spirit railed behind them as they started down a path. "We, all of us, apologize about our interactions with you-" Sanji then suddenly started yelling bloody murder, Luna had noticed why he was so quiet: he was bottling up his feelings, but for what purpose?

"Would you just-just shut up and go away from us?!"

"Sanji..."

"Don't speak, don't utter, don't whisper, don't even mouth anything! I just don't want to take part in all this anymore, I just want to fetch Nami-swan and Becky and get out of this godforsaken kingdom! This is like Arabasta and CP9 all mashed together in some sort of fucked up play! It's too much-"

"You can't trust us, can you?"

"No fucking SHIT!"

"SANJI!" Luna hollored, he whiped around to face her, pointing a finger in her face, shouting,"And you should take better watch of your sister! If you hadn't been so careless, none of this would've happened!"

"What the hell are you even going on about?!"

"Something I wanted to say during my whole time here: if you were a mother, you'd SUCK! Fail! Damnit!" he kicked a barrel in anger. "This is so _**FUCKED**_!" There was silence between him and Luna, she then said quietly, but bitterly,"That's the bottom line, you just wanted to say that....why are you telling me all this?"

"Because it's true." Not the best answer, really.

Luna suddenly threw her hands in the air to show capitulation and started walking away,"All right, I admit,all the things you just listed out are true. Thought you promised to protect me, but instead you throw profanity in my face. That's it, we through. Bon voyage. Aloha. Whatever, c'mon Trace, we'll save them without his help." They turned a corner, Sanji shouted to their backs,"Go ahead, see if I care!" A minute passed. He started running ater them, but found that they were gone. Already, regret filled him for saying those things in his outbust.

"Urgh, I'm so stupid."

Sighing, he began to slowly strode down the streets, contemplating on what he should do next. In the rooftops above, Trace and Spirit watched him.

"Perhaps he didn't mean it, ma'am." Trace said, Luna had her back to him.

"Forget the man, I have better things to do than listen to his complaints."

* * *

**Ouch...**


	10. Do Not Fallow

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Do Not Fallow

Time was quick, a little too quick in the city as Sanji wandered endlessly, the moon was out...or was it always out?...bah, it doesn't matter, he needed to find the two who abandoned him and beg for forgiveness. After all, it was all his fault that he snapped like a bottle cap and broke the bottle itself. Again, he chided himself, then sat on a bench and leaned against the cold wall, breathing deeply. He stared up at the sky and to his surprise, he saw three, large forms jump from roof top to rooftop like stones skipping on water with great ease. Sanji started to get up, but one of them turned its head and glared at him, but then it turned its tail and continued on.

He watched them go out of his sight and began pursuing them, jumping on crates then climbing onto the rooftop. Easily, he spotted them, fleeing in a frantic pace, he went after in a dead sprint, jumping over the rafters and beams and obstacles that were in his path. By the time Sanji got close enough, he quietly hid behind some barrels and peeked at the edge to see Trace and Luna panting slightly, Spirit sat beside them. Luna and Trace were whispering to one another, she stopped in her speaking and strode over to the barrels, Sanji crouched down as she scanned the area, not noticing him. When she left, Sanji sighed, however, Luna kicked the barrels to see him. She glared at him, grabbing the collar of his robes then shaking him violently.

"Come to complain again, have you?"

"No-" she lightly slapped him with her free hand.

"Don't talk, don't utter, don't even mouth anything! I'm going to save you life, but don't fallow me." Sajii growled in anger from the base of his throat until Luna suddenly switched to demon point and used her tail to fling him off the roof. He fell to the ground and she cried out sharply into the night,"GUARDS! IT'S THE PROTECTOR!" In seconds, a hundred guards surrounded Sanji as he got up from the dirt, all pointing swords him. He looked up at th roof to see that the three was gone. Now he began to understand: she wandered around him, waiting for the perfect time to sell him out. Traitor. Betraying slut. Blood money bitch. Those words and other flowed in his mind as he was dragged away, Luna watched and listened in a safe distance away, Trace darkly said,"We could've used another tactic-"

"No, I won't use any other-"

"We come into the world kicking and screaming, we cannot help ourselves when we have feelings for others; it what makes us bond together as humans. You know better than this, kid." Trace took out a cigarette and lit it, she stayed quiet and raced off. Trace switched to beast point and fallowed suit with Spirit trailing behind. "Tell me, Spirit, was that intentional? Did she do that on purpose to the boy?" Spirit was silent for the first minute before finally speaking,"I wish to say no, but yes. My predictions three years ago were false, after all...we aren't perfect."

**(Anywhere)**

A long corridor with mirrors hung on the wall seemed to fell like a void of endless years of torture. Nami, still dressed in the same clothes, was in shackles against the wall, her legs were to weak to support her body. She was half asleep when the guards came in, their heavy boots made loud thuds from a distance as the dragged Sanji into the sam room as hers. He was awake, but remained quiet, staring down at hte floor, they shackled him next to Nami. Now fully awake, the guards murmured,"Persist ant bastards. Hurry up, Horus-sama said there were three more roaming around the damn city."

When they left, Nami slowly asked,"Sanji-kun, what happened, where's Luna-" Like a twig snapping, Sanji started shouting at her,"Don't say that name to me again! That sloppy slut sold me out to these damn bitches , now I'm stuck here with you! I could care less if she dies, fuck her! In fact, this whole adventure to this island is so fucked up...." he trailed off when Ketsuki and Shuzan appeared, he started smiling. "H-hey, guys, thought you were..." yet again, he trailed off, but then started laughing under his breath like a mad man, Nami stared at him like he was some sort of freak.

"I think he's having an emotional breakdown." Nami explained to Ketsuki, who unshackled the both of them, she fell to her kees and Sanji assisted her, his laughter subsided and he had that serious mood.

"Well of course he is!" Shuzan said. "Okami-chan just, they got into a fight, it was really fucked up, I mean, yeah-"

"Can you explain better-"

"I'll put this in easier terms for you, Nami-swan....I would care less if she die." he started opening a door and went through the threshold, but Shuzan grabbed Sanji's collar and pulled him back. "What gives?"

"Do you know why you and Luna were put as partners for this task?" Shuzan asked, the chef glared at him. "Because Luna can see things you can't. When you had traversed through the city, ever noticed how empty the streets were?"

"Yeah-"

"There are demons who prefer to stay in plain sight, yet they're unseen. Being part beast, she's the only one who can see such things...maybe that is why she sold you out ot us..,she just wanted to keep you safe....oi, what's with the face you got on, boy?"

"_I'm going to save you life, but don't fallow me._That was a direct quote to me from her mouth, Shuzan! How do you know-" Shuzan suddenly slapped Sanji across the face and scolded him,"At times like these, we can not know, only suspect. Suspect that she had more rational reasons to do this to you than the ones you're thinking in that golden head of yours. Apologize to her and then thank her, for you're in her dept-"

"Dept?!" Sanji scoffed. "What dept? Throwing me in the slammer-" Ketsuki took Sanji by the neck and snarled into his face as the chef was pressed against the wall,"I'm having just about enough of your attitude, boy. Either be the gentleman you once were or be a heretic! You are in more danger than her, so think of yourself for once!" Sanji remained quiet and was eventually released, rubbing his throat as the others took lead, he got up and prepared to speak, but Nami held up her hand to silence him,"Sanji-kun, I've heard enough of all this, let's just go back home..."

"N-nami-san, that was the whole point of coming here...I came for you-"

"And leave Becky and Reese? Sanji, their Luna's brother and sister, we can't just leave them here! And Horus....that man wants to kill you! I've seen him throw your bounty posters to the lions, it's not pretty! He's got this creepy power, and if he finds you, he'll kill you instantly." she snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. "That's why you and Luna were put together by Yume, remember what Shuzan said? She can sense things you can't see and pin point it easily!"

"So Horus travels through mirrors, big deal-"

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you were the tactician of the crew, be smart and think clearly of what Luna can do. Remember Blueno? Usopp told how you and him couldn't even touch him, it's going to be like that when you're up against Horus-"

"Psh, you just gave me a point on how the girl wouldn't be any help-"

"Boy." Shuzan suddenly murmured. "Do not be so arrogant, it could kill you as a hawk would do of a duck. That trick you did with Yume and Akumu worked as a charm, leading Horus to think a wrong thought, who came up with it again?"

"Me-"

"Yes, you, but it required Luna too, after all, it was a switch of faces."

**(Anyplace)**

"Madam, do give me hte proper answer. Why did you let the boy be captured?" Sprit asked, they rested in an inn. She layed on her bed with her arms eagle spread, there was a cigarette in her mouth and a flume of smoke emitted from her mouth with a large exhale.

"How 'bout you read my mind?" she grumbled, Trace slept soudly in th bed next to hers, his robes were off and his boots sat at the foot.

"It'll be satisfying if you told me by words, not telepathy. Ruins the fun, no?"

"The business is not your to tend to, now go to bed." she slowly closed her eyes and the fox bit his lip, thinking_,"You fools...the both of you."_

The crack of dawn came, waking first Luna, who did a long good stretch and opened the window. The sad district was even gloomy in the daytime, she creeped out the window and jumped on the roof while switching to beast point. Spirit woke up and looked out the window, a silver dot was seen a mile away, a growl erupted from his throat,"That bitch...Master Trace! Get up!"

**(Anyday)**

Neck leaning over to the left, Luffy's stomach grumbled as they rode walked into the city on horseback. Chehero gave an unnecessary yawn,"Yume-san, can't we take a break? We've been. . .r-riding. . .all over-" she turned her head to see a blond man smoking on a bench. "Oi, I think it's Sanji." he looked up, then got up and strode away from the group. Yume and Akumu swiftly got off their horses to confront him.

"Sanji, my friend-oh dear lord!" Akumu nearly shouted, the others got off their horses and ran over to see that Sanji was in the same state they had found him in the Phoenix Fountain. Hair disheveled, robes torn, dry blood stained his skin, eyes that were not his own showed those of an angered beast. "W-what happened?"

**"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? I'LL TELL YA!-"**

"First of all, mate..." Richie started, he had his hand on Sanji's shoulder. "We aren't deaf. Second of all, don't yell."

"Fine, Luna sold me out to the Marines. Then Shuzan and Ketsuki appeared to help me and Nami escape, so we end up outside in the middle district. A few minutes later, Luna comes, shoots me and Nami off the roof with some arrows then sells me out to the Marines, again, and now I lost Nami! Luna Moonstone is nothing but a traitor to me and you guys. I mean, look at me! Look-at-me!" Sanji said the last three words louder and flung his arms out to present himself. "I even wonder why I even loved her!" Matt had his arms folded, but watched something silver fly out of Sanji's pocket; he picked up to find out that it was a ring. "Her last words to me were, don't fallow me-"

"Hey, fucked-cook..." Matt caught everyone's attention, he held out the golden ring. "I believe this doesn't fit you..." There was a moment's pause. "You were going to marry Luna, weren't you?"

"No, not anymore. Keep it, it's use is no more for me. Luffy, Yume, weren't you going to assault the palace from behind? I still hadn't gotten the keys-"

"You WHAT? BAKA! And what have you been doing, quarreling like an old married couple?!" Yume shouted in his face, he have a sigh of frustration. "Time is short and we do not have that much of it left, I cannot deal with this. Do not fallow us until you had finished your given task..." the two princes and the crew hitched their black steeds and raced out of the city gates, leaving Sanji in the dust. This was the second time he has been ditched with the same instructions: "Do not fallow me."

* * *

**...**


	11. Two Keys and Two Foes

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Two Keys and Two Foes

Luffy turned his head as they rode down the street, they listened to Sanji cry out,"So that's how it is! I fail and you abandon me! Go ahead, leave like she did to me! Chide me if you must, I won't give a damn because. . .I'm leaving the crew!" The captain jerked back the reins, his steed reared and turned, making a charge for the chef. Zoro and the others mimicked and fallowed, Sanji panted out of anger, glaring at Luffy, who suddenly said the unthinkable,"Then be it, I know when you're serious, and you are being so right now. I give you permission to leave us..." Sanji started walking away. "...I also give you permission to join us again, I'm having you hiatus from this crew until you're mind is better..." he paused, Luffy continued,"You're still bound under my command, so don't leave us entirely." Luffy hitched his horse and broke it into a gallop, Zoro remained for moment as the rest went ahead.

"What?" Sanji murmured, the swordsman tried to speak, but then shook his head and fallowed th crew, leaving Sanji in a dust cloud. The chef reached for his wallet, he had enough to by several shots of taquila at the nearest bar. Sighing, he dragged himself to the bar and took a seat. He slammed a few bills and ordered for his drink, a small glass sat and he downed it all as the bar tender walked of to tend to other customers. The door flew open and in came Luna, Trace, and Spirit, all thre, ironically, failed to notice Sanji sitting hunched over.

Luna slapped the counter twice and held out a thousand beli to the man, he gave three small glass cups and a bottle of the same drink Sanji had. Trace began smoking a cigarette and started speaking in a low voice,"..Shuzan wasn't there, strange, was it not? We have the key with us..." Sanji spotted a glint of sapphire in Luna's robe pockets, she nodded. "...all there is is to find Yume...but I wonder where Rao is, she never takes this long."

"Really?" she and Sanji took a shot at the same time. "...I guess it was lucky to have you two with me, I bet Sanji would barely lift a finger. I pity him a little, that chef....good man..." the door again burst open and in came Horus and Gebson, laughing heartily, they took seats next to Sanji and the bartender immediately set up two glasses of sake, fearful of what the two Marines were capable of. A small growl emitted from Luna as she reached for her knife, Sanji's hand shot out to hers and held it tightly.

"I'm saving your life, don't..." Sanji warned her, she glared at him then saw Horus, she turned her head to face Trace.

"Ha! That gigantic fox, have you seen her?!" Gebson boomed, Horus smiled greatly. "Oh, she was feisty, but I nailed her down easy as that, no? The one wearing a necklace, she seemed to be a shape shifter of the sort, but I got her."

"Interesting, about foxes, my friend..." Trace held his glass taut in his palm until it shattered, the two captains ignored it along with the door opening and the entrance of Night and Shadow who had glum looks upon their usually smiling faces. They panted heavily and were ready to pounce at Horus, but they explained the tragic events. Trace got up, nodded, then signaled Luna to stand, Sanji watched as they confronted Horus and Gebson. "Who are you, children?"

"You were talking about a fox?" Trace asked quietly.

"Yes, yes, and a fine hunt too-" a fist was thrown into Gebson's face and the Marine flew into the counrter.

"Bastard, Luna, NOW!" shouted Trace.

"Luna-DON'T!" shouted Sanji in unison with Trace, took late, Luna was up and out of her chair, a knife at Gebson's throat. Spirit, Night, and Shadow held Horus back using their powers, the customers screamed an fled with the bar's owner. "You fools..."

"I suspect that the fox was your pet?" Gebson asked, Trace stood there, silent.

"Rao, you killed Rao..."

"Ah, such a pretty name...for my new rug-"

"AAAAAARGH!" Horus broke free of his bonds and took Luna by the neck and held her up towards the ceiling. "So...you decide to use foxes as allies, smart, very smart indeed. Too bad Sanji isn't here...say good-night could you?" he started to choke Luna with his bare hand, Sanji immediately jumped from his seat and kicked Horus, Luna fell to the ground and the captain was sent flying to th wall, he got up slowly while spitting out blood. "Kuro Ashi....our paths cross again, does it look like it so? Let's finish our fight..."

"Gladly." Sanji accepted, but then Spirit covered the bar with a type of smokescreen and Luna grabbed Sanji in her mouth, the five beasts took off and ran to the rooftops, there, they separated and Luna and Sanji rushed to an open window and climbed into what seemed to be an attic. With her paws, Luna pulled the covering down. She panted slightly, collapsing at Sanjis feet. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you save me?"

"Did you find where Becky was kept?"

"What?"

"Answer..." he stared at her.

"I-I didn't-"

SLAP!

"Ass." she opened the shutter, but he yanked her tail. "What?" he pulled out from his pocket Gebson's bronze key. Luna crawled back in then sat down beside him. "How did-?"

"When you were acing stupid like Zoro, I nabbed it from Gebson. See? I lifted a finger..."

"Hello, hello, dear heretics, hiding out are we?" Horus murmured from outside, he used Ranyanku to slice the rooftop in half, Luna and Sanji just missed it by an inch. "Too bad I'm going to hunt you down like foxes..." Instantly, they leaped out of the gigantic hole the Marine created and then scaled several buildings. It wasn't long before Horus caught up using Soru, he hauled out his sword, Luna tripped over a pole, and prepared to bring it down upon her until another sword lashed out and deflected the blow.

"Akumu!" the two exclaimed, Horus, now awestruck, nearly dropped his sword but held it taut.

"I fallowed you two here and decided to join the hunt. Run, go, now, I'll deal with the Bracelet..." Akumu ordered, grabbing Luna with a free hand and tossing her to Sanji. "There are several steeds to the south, ride them and Shuzan will assist you! _Ouritsu Ittouryuu: Chi Yoku!"_

Another crash sent the prince flying in the air, this time, he came rushing down and sheathing his sword. Horus's tekkai had protected him, keeping his neck and stomach from being sliced open, but it also bought him time to go after Sanji,"Rankyanku: Hawk Wave!" There was a brief moment when the hawk like air blades came in and swooped Sanji off his legs, nearly slicing his limbs off until Luna regained her footing when he dropped her. She quickly took him in her jaws and leaped away, missing the attack by a hair.

"Dive, duck, dodge, repeat. Dive, duck, dodge, repeat. I think I'm getting the hang of this." Luna gritted, Sanji looked up at her,"What the hell?! How casual can you even get?!" She immediately dropped him. Hard. "Ow, not an offense, just asking-"

"You call this casual?! Getting your ass blown off by some fucked up Marine is casual?!" man, she's shouting. A fight rose between the two, it even caused Horus and Akumu to flinch occasionally when the two were close to a fist-I mean-foot fight. "Why did you fallow me when you know that..." as they fought, the two captains of massive armies exchanged words with swords at their sides.

"Aw...are they not a sweet couple?" Horus asked, Akumu nodded,"Yes, yes, they remind me greatly of how my mother and father fought..." Luna grabbed Sanji's collar and started choking him. "That was how she attacked him..." Sanji slaps her hand away and defends himself. "...like a wolf..."

"Sometimes...I wish we never fight..." the Marine sat down on some barrels and Akumu fallowed suit, he was handed a bottle. "Beer?"

"Many thanks, foe-san." Akumu took it greatly as his enemy got out his own beverage. "My brother would love to see an end to this as much as you..."

"An end to what, this or the Revolution?" there was a pause, they smile and laugh like old friends. Sanji and Luna heard them from below and threw their anger at them.

"OI, OI, OI! WE THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE TEARING EACH OTHER'S HEADS OFF! IS THIS A WAR OR A PARTY?!

The two stared blankly into space before facing each other completely.

"Gods be cursed, what am I doing?! exclaimed Akumu, he tossed the beer at Horus' face and then jumped down two stories to the squabbling, young couple. "Run! Before anything else-" A brief moment had froze them all; a sword of black gold (no, not oil) had pierced the bowels of Akumu's heart, an awestruck face was what he shown the two before the blade was twisted several times and yanked out. The next scene tripped them out even more.

As if it were out of a horror movie, Horus suddenly took his sword and tore Akumu's chest open. The beating heart was ripped out, blood and all splattered Sanji's boots. His taunting laugh grew into something evil, Luna began to back away, holding Sanji's hand and lightly pulling.

"This could be you, Sanji-san!" Horus proclaimed. "A man's heart should be given, not forced out! Heavy, this one is, but I sense yours is even worse....so what will it be?" His tongue slid out, tasting Akumu's flesh, then swallowing the organ whole. Sanji's own mouth gagged as Luna turned away.

"W-what..." he stuttered, then eventually, he shouted,"What in the hell are you?!"

"Damned cannibal!" came another shout, Trace was there, his foxes at his side as faithful as ever. His gun and sword were at the ready but their use were no more. black, shadow like creatures had taken them from behind, instantly killing them off like weeds when their limbs came into contact with their chests. Luna dropped Sanji's wrist and her sword then fled, Sanji turned to her and Horus several times before fallowing.

"W-wait!" a day passed by and turned into night, she never stopped until they reached a courtyard of a shrine. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. She was crying and no words seemed to give her comfort.

"All right! You were right!" she wept. "This _**is**_fucked up! We should've just leave Nami's things alone..."

"What're you getting at?" wanting to hear more, he suppressed his anger and hugged her. "Keep speaking, I'll listen..."

"Me and Becky were looking through the treasure box, we pulled out a gold chest and opened it. After that, we've been getting these weird dreams, I can't sleep or think properly! Look, you're in just as bad in shape as I am, Oda never drew you with bags under the eyes! I've seen things, but this is it, I don't want this anymore!"

"I don't either..."

"Then make it stop! Help me, please, don't be that ignorant bastard and help!"

"I wish I could..."

Luna stopped and looked up at him, she shoved him away to gain a better view of him.

"But..."

"But what?"

"Nothing...let's just find the others..."

"OI! GUYS! Love-jerks!" Chehero called out from a distance, Luna wiped her tears away and looked inside the shrine. Through the doors was a vast room, its walls were clean, shining gold and all. "Hurry!" she was motioning them to come inside. Sanji took Luna's wrist and guided her with him. Inside, the crew sat around, the only light that lit the room was a campfire. Robin sat next to Shuzan, who was mixing herbs for his medicine as she provided the materials she had gathered. Brooke helped himself to a tall glass of milk. Zoro slept, but he seemed to be badly injured. Luffy sat beside Richie, the two traded stories of some sort. Matt could be seen by the window, his gun out and at the ready, but he was reloading it, a tense expression was in his actions. Yume stood alone practicing his swordsmanship. Tsuki spotted Sanji and Luna, he glared then turned away. The scent of Sanji's cigarette filled the room, making everyone turn and face him. Matt was the first to speak with bitterness in his voice.

"Word on the street is that you did something..." he stepped forward, the Jackal pointed directly at Sanji's face. "...and I don't like it..."

"Go ahead, shoot, the scent of my blood attracts many...isn't it that you said the same thing about vampires?"

"Hold your fire, Matthew. It's tempting, but don't do anything incredibly...stupid." Richie said.

"If anyone's going to do anything, it's me." Luffy proclaimed. "So shut up and let him speak." Sanji raised an eyebrow and the gun was taken away, he presented the two keys to Yume and tossed them to him.

"We got them..." the prince was silent as he stared at them. "What is this? No words of-"

"Where's Akumu?" Yume quietly murmured, Sanji and Luna stayed quiet. "Where's Akumu?" Luna bit her lip. "WHERE IS MY YOUNGER BROTHER?!"

"Dead..." a moment's pause, the chef was then punched in the jaw, Luna and Matt backed away as Yume made an advance towards him, sword drawn and thirsting for blood. Luna tried to stop him but was thrown off course too, Matt shot several rounds, his bullets did nothing. "...there was nothing I could do...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry is not the same price of a man's life...RARGH!..._Ouritsu Ittouryuu: Chi Yoku!"_

"SANJI!" blood sprayed everywhere, but it wasn't the chef's...

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	12. Arrogance Kills a Man

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Arrogance Kills a Man

"Say your prayers, boy!" Yume roared savagely, the blood smeared over his boots and Luna's white robes. A scream from somewhere, possibly Robin, the woman who never shows extreme emotions, and Chehero. When the blade was raised and the blood stained anything in sight, there was a shocking discovery. Matt himself had leaped in front of Sanji during the fray and took the blow head on; part of his torso was sliced open horizontally yet there was a smirk across his face. "What sorcery is this?!"

"It's not a trick, not a treat. His life is more important than mine...._Suke_..." Matt weakly smiled as he touched Sanji; the two faded into nothingness, leaving Yume to glance around the room quickly. Luna's nose twitched, the scent of the two perverts drifted to her: the back room. As Yume prepared to argue with Luffy, she sneaked away from hte scene and quietly open the sliding door to see Sanji tearing his robes apart to make a cloth-like bandage to wrap around Matt. Shuzan entered and shooed the chef away from Matt's body.

"The boy would be alright, I've tended to these kind of wounds before; they're never pretty." Shuzan assured them, Luna gave an uneasy nod as they heard Yume and Luffy shouting not so far away. Hours passed, the sound of a door slamming shut made Luna wake up tp find herself leaning against the wall while sitting. Only a small light illuminated the room, she could tell that Sanji was trying ot keep awake since his head would go down and then shoot up once in a while. He seemed to be mumbling. She scooted closer to him and tapped his shoulder.

"We're seeing things..." he murmured softly, his sleepy eyes drifted to hers. "Just tell me this never happened....ever...."

She frowned,"This was what I've been trying to say earlier..."

"No, I'm losing it!" the shout made her jump. "I've seen things in my life that had been disturbing..." he thought of Kokoro as a mermaid and he shuddered. "This is really disturbing shit, but is something I can't handle!"

"Then what do you want us to do? Run away to sea and be like Bonnie and Clyde?!"

"If you two...(cough)....are gonna be Bonnie and Clyde....take my gun...." wheezed Matt, the injured man who was forgotten. "Both of them, silver and iron..."

"Shush, don't talk..." Luna gently whispered. "No one's running off anywhere-"

"Fucked-cook...where's the fucker? Did he leave?"

"He's right here..."

"Good....because I understand what happened now...when the blade touched me...I saw her...Becky...her heart's gettin' torn out..."

"Torn out?" Sanji murmured, Shuzan came in through the sliding door with a blade similar to Yume's; he gave a slight bow in respect,"Not to interrupt, but I cant help myself to this. The heart being torn out....it is a dark margic ritual. With a blade blessed by our Oni Kami, it is known to have great power yet huge drawbacks. Only it can be wielded by any man of royal blood of the Yume Dynasty or any of the military captains like Akumu. Around the Ketsuki Dynasty, the ritual became popular among the priests to calm the gods."

"Ketsuki had his own Dynasty?"

"Yes, yes, Sanji. When Yume's father came to the thrown, hell has been brought upon the earth since he trusted the Marines, no?...there's a little story between Yume and Akumu. He says that you, Sanji-san, and him are no different than two birds. You see...why did Yume choose this place? Of all places to hide, why this shrine? The sewers would have been useful, or the docks, perhaps?"

"This was the closest thing to the palace?" guessed Luna.

"Wrong, this was where his only wife was buried...he holds great respect for Akumu; he even said to me that he sees her in him...thought they seem like two oddball brothers, the connection is no larger than anything else in the world."

"Well...how'd she die?"

"She was murdered by Horus. Yume...he was never the same since the last time he was here in Yume Kado, before you came. We, Ketsuki, Trace, me, and Yume and Akumu themselves, have been warning you, Sanji, when we noted the turn of behaviour inside of your head. Why we say do not be arrogant towards Luna; this was the way Yume acted to Tori, this was the way she died. Through the arrogance of a single man. Yume had left to go hunting, that was when Horus attacked. My Brothers fear for the safety of Luna herself, why we continue to call Luna Sorceress and Sanji Protector."

"Sanji and Yume are the Protectors and me and Tori are the Sorceress...but I can't use magic-"

"Devil fruits are magic. The fact that you are able to turn into a wolf is magic itself. The Path is Becky: she represents th Dream Bracelet and the child Yume and Tori were to have. All three sides of the pyramid..."

"There...aren't any pyramids here." Matt coughed. "Is this the Mummy now? I swear...it was Prince of Persia before....see, Fucker?" that word had became a habit of Matt to say and call Sanji that. "...arrogance kills a man...gram-pa told me that...cough!" Blood splattered Luna's lap and his hand extended to her cheek; to Sanji's anger, she blushed and EVEN took his hand to hold. Shuzan opened Matt's assortment of bandages and they saw a long deep cut that glowed slightly in red.

"The Tears aren't working...." mumbled Shuzan, a lightbulb appeared overhead and clicked. "Damn, damn, damn, Yume used Yumegyptian Manticore poison!"

"A tainted blade?"

"No, worse. Yumegyptian Manticores are the rarest and most deadliest animals to ever roam the lands, their poison is stronger than an average manticore. It kills an average person within ten hours!"

"We've been sitting around here for eight hours, what do we do?!" Luna asked, her voice cracking.

"Ride for the Phoenix Fountain...."

**(Anytime)**

"You only have two hours to reach it, take my horse, he's the fastest when carrying two people and will never stop," Shuzan hauled Matt to Luna's lap and hitched the saddle sacks, inside were numerous empty bottles. "Head south, fallow the river to find your way back. Be sure to fill the bottles with the Phoenix Tears." Matt coughed up blood again. "And hurry-"

"Oi, don't think I'll let you go alone!" Sanji nearly shouted as he appeared from the city gates, riding a horse. Richie trailed behind. "We'll tag along...just in case."

"Be careful, Horus has many of his forces patrolling the desert, even more than the past," he warned the four riders as they galloped off into the dead, desert night. "Gods, protect them..."

Ten miles had passed, their horses never ceased. It must be an hour's ride, but well worth the trouble. Luna had been keeping Matt awake by taking to him, her voice was soft and warming, that was more than enough to keep him on his toes. A full moon was out, giving them light that could illuminate the way. Suddenly, a giant peacock flew into view and swept Luna's horse off his legs; she and Matt came crashing to the ground with tremendous force. Sanji and Richie tugged on the reins and turned their horses to face the peacock. It transformed into Akumu, his sword in hand. His breathing was labored, as if he was working like a slave.

Richie got off his horse and took out his whip, which cracked in the air, and a nodachi, he gave a smirk,"So, is it a fight you want-?" Akumu responded in heavy pants, his mouth opening and closing. "Bloody hell! His face!" The prince gave an ear-splitting wail into the night, they covered their ears with little success of drowning out the pain. "Shit, what's he doing?!"

"Summoning something!" answered Sanji. "What ever it is, I don't wanna stick around!" he kicked in the stirrups and tried to canter off, but his horse tripped over an invisible force. It was Yume again, his sword dripping of some sort of liquid. "Okey, maybe I do-"

"Get that sword away from him, it's tainted with the poison!" Luna warned them, she switched to demon point and carried Matt atop her back.

"How about we stay away?" Richie suggested as he hitched his horse. "We can't fight him head on-no fucking way, this place is mental!" His horse reared greatly, bucking him off in several jumps but his foot was caught in the stirrups, causing him to be dragged along with the horse. Within minutes, the group of three were left with Akumu.

"This place is crazier than a boat shop in a desert town," Sanji commented, Luna gave a nod of agreement before Akumu lashed out at them, the tip barely missing his collar bone. "That's close-Luna, you know that sand-"

"Already on it!" she responded before disappearing; a sand storm had rolled in, temporarly blinding everyone in sight. There was a blue flash, the hunt had begun. He gave a sigh of relief but stayed alert, careful of where he placed his foot, either Akumu's sword or Luna's foot can appear out of nowhere. Taking several cautious steps back with the wind in his face, he suddenly bumped into Akumu, who whipped around and prepared to take his blade overhead. Luna appeared, her leg in brilliant sapphire flames.

**_"Diable Coeur: Okami Tobe!"_**

(Devil's Heart: Wolf Fangs)

Her legs immediately clamped around Akumu's neck, she did a handstand on the ground and kicked him into the air. His sword dropped to the ground as he escalated higher and higher; Sanji and Luna leaped after him and landed a full course of kicks simultaneously. There was a brief pause between the two and Akumu's hand shot out for both of their necks, he wore gauntlets with clawed fingers, and hurled them to the ground. The impact of it all had stopped the sand storm, the sands calmed and the wind subsided.

Sanji gritted his teeth and rolled onto his back to see above; Akumu was charging after him from above, his hands opened and the claws shined like an eagle's talons. His sword laid next to him, Sanji grabbed it desperately and pointed it upwards, the hilt rested above his chest. Luna came up and leaped for Akumu, jaws bearing, but he took her in his arms and forced her into returning to human point and he himself threw her at Sanji's trap. Unable to change course, she came down, chest first, into the tip of the sword. Her body never stopped until it touched the hilt.

He stared up at her glassy eyes, no longer playful or life like, but dead. Akumu glared down at them and transformed into a peacock, his wings flapped endlessly as he flew towards Yume Kado. Sanji, with great care, pushed Luna off of him and quickly pulled the sword out of her chest. Velvet blood dripped along the sand as he tossed the tainted nodachi away. Already an hour had passed, there was not that much time left for Matt, but with the newest injury, Luna wouldn't have that time either.

Matt laid not-so-far from him and Luna, whose breath had become light, along with her heartbeat. He immediately held her close to him, her blood pouring freely to his clothes.

"Nothing to do. I'm out of time and out of luck," he whimpered weakly, his hands clutched her hair tightly. "I don't know what to do..." Many thoughts of the past three months had crossed his mind as tears swelled up in his eyes.

_"Someone catch me when I fall."_

"I couldn't catch you then, I tried to now..."

_"You can't trust us, can you?"_

"If I had agreed to cooperate with everyone, we wouldn't be in this fix..."

_"If you hadn't been so careless, none of this would've happened!"_

"**I** shouldn't have been careless..."

_"If you were a mother, you'd SUCK!"_

"You would've been a great mother..."

_"Because it's true."_

"It's not true..."

_"Why are you acting like this?"_

"Even Nami-san noticed..."

_"Do not be so arrogant."_

"...how much had changed..."

_"I even wonder why I even loved her!"_

"I still wonder now..."

_"Do not fallow me."_

"Why'd you say that?"

_"Don't leave us entirely."_

"I wasn't leaving in the first place..."

_"I don't want this anymore!"_

"Me neither..."

_"Then make it stop!"_

"I wish I could..."

_"I won't let anyone you cherish get hurt or killed."_

"You cherish me, don't you?"

_"Anyone you cherish."_

"I'm just hurting myself...because I couldn't protect you..."

_"...arrogance kills a man..."_

"I broke that promise...please forgive me! I'm sorry, I really am! Just don't leave me!"

* * *

**Happy New Years!**


End file.
